El beso del highlander
by Caskett Namikaze
Summary: Encantado por un poderoso hechizo, Edward Masen durmió durante casi cinco siglos oculto en las profundidades de una cueva, hasta que una mujer de manera involuntaria lo despertó. La atractiva joven, que se vestía y hablaba de una forma como nunca antes había visto, venía de un lejano futuro... / Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solamente me encargo de adaptar este maravilloso libro. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y al final diré el nombre de la autora.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Highlands de Escocia**

**1518**

—¿De qué se trata esta vez, madre?

Ben se asomó a la ventana y observó la hierba ondeando bajo los primeros rayos del sol matutino, más allá de su cabaña. Su madre adivinaba la suerte, y si fuera lo

suficientemente tonto como para darse la vuelta y encontrar la mirada de Lauren, ella lo interpretaría como un signo de aliento, y lo introduciría en una conversación acerca de alguna desconcertante predicción. Las predicciones de su madre nunca eran demasiado acertadas y lo aburrían diariamente, erosionados por fantasías maliciosas.

—Mis varas de tejo me han advertido que el laird representa un grave peligro para ti.

—¿El laird? ¿Edward Masen?— Ben, alarmado, miró por encima de su hombro.

Remetida detrás de la mesa cerca de la chimenea, su madre se enderezó en su silla,

alisándose el vestido bajo su atención. Ahora sí que lo he hecho, él pensó con un suspiro interior.

Se había enmarañado en su conversación tan tontamente como si se hubiera

enredado las ropas en una zarza espinosa, y requeriría de toda su delicadeza separarse

ahora, sin que las cosas degeneraran en una discusión de antigua data.

Lauren Alexander había perdido tanto en su vida que se aferraba también ferozmente a lo que le había dejado: a Ben. Él reprimió el deseo de salir corriendo por la puerta y escapar hacia la serenidad de la mañana Highland, consciente de que ella lo acorralaría otra vez a la primera oportunidad.

En lugar de eso, él dijo quedo:

—Edward Masen no es un peligro para mí. Es un buen laird, y me siento

honrado de haber sido seleccionado para supervisar la guía espiritual de su clan.

Lauren negó con la cabeza, sus labios temblando. Una mancha de baba hizo espuma

en sus comisuras.

—Tú ves con la vista estrecha de un sacerdote. No puedes ver lo que veo yo.

Ciertamente es horrendo, Ben.

Él le dirigió su sonrisa más reconfortante, una que, a despecho de su juventud, había

aliviado los corazones atribulados de incontables pecadores.

—¿Dejarás de intentar adivinar mi bienestar con tus varas y runas? Cada vez que me

es asignada una posición nueva, empiezas a usar tus encantamientos.

—¿Qué tipo de madre sería, si no estuviera interesada en tu futuro?— gritó ella.

Apartando un mechón de cabello rubio de su cara, Ben cruzó el cuarto y besó su

mejilla arrugada, luego barrió su mano a través de las varas de tejo, desordenando su

diseño misterioso.

—Soy un hombre de Dios ordenado, pero aquí te sientas, leyendo las fortunas—. Él

tomó su mano y la palmeó conciliadoramente—. Debes olvidarte de las viejas

costumbres. ¿Cómo lograré éxito con los aldeanos, si mi preciada madre se mantiene en los rituales paganos?— bromeó.

Lauren arrebató su mano de la de él y recogió sus varas defensivamente.

—Estas son mucho más que simples varas. Te lo ordeno, concédeles el debido

respeto. Él debe ser detenido.

—¿Qué dicen tus varas que hará el laird, que sea tan terrible?— la curiosidad minó su determinación de acabar con la conversación tan limpiamente como fuera posible.

No podía esperar dominar las divagaciones oscuras de la mente de su madre si no sabía lo que eran.

—Él pronto tomará una mujer, y ella te hará daño. Creo que ella te matará.

La boca de Ben se abrió y se cerró como una trucha varada en la ribera. Aunque

sabía que no había nada de verdad en su ominosa predicción, el hecho de que ella

tuviera esos pensamientos malvados confirmó sus miedos de que el tenue vínculo de ella con la realidad se debilitaba.

—¿Por qué me mataría alguien? Soy un sacerdote, por amor del cielo.

—No puedo ver el por qué. Puede que suceda que su nueva esposa se encapriche de

ti, y la maldad provendrá de él.

—Ahora verdaderamente imaginas cosas. ¿Encapricharse de mí, por sobre Edward Masen?

Lauren lo recorrió con la mirada, y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado.

—Tú eres un muchacho de buena planta, Ben— mintió con aplomo maternal.

Ben se rió. De los cinco hijos de Lauren, sólo él había nacido delgado de

constitución, con huesos finos y una quietud que le servía mejor a Dios que al rey y al país.

Él sabía cuál era su apariencia. No había sido modelado como lo había sido Edward Masen, para guerrear, conquistar y seducir mujeres, y había aceptado mucho tiempo

atrás sus defectos físicos.

Dios tenía un propósito para él, y mientras el propósito espiritual podría parecer insignificante para otros, para Ben Alexander era más que suficiente.

—Guarda esas varas, madre, y no quiero oír más de esta tontería. No necesitas

preocuparte por mi bienestar. Dios observa sobre...— se detuvo a mitad de una

sentencia.

Lo que había dicho casi animaba a un tema totalmente nuevo, y hacia el mismo debate tan viejo y tan largo de siempre.

Los ojos de Lauren se estrecharon.

—Ah, sí. Tu Dios ciertamente observa sobre todo a mis hijos, ¿verdad?

Su amargura era palpable y lo desanimaba. De todo su rebaño, él había frustrado más

palpablemente las ambiciones de su madre.

—Te podría recordar que muy recientemente era tu Dios, cuando a mí me fue

concedido este puesto y estabas satisfecha con mi promoción— dijo Ben

rápidamente—. Y no dañarás al Masen, madre.

Lauren alisó sus canas gruesas y alzó su nariz hacia el techo de paja.

—¿No tienes confesiones para oír, Ben?

—No debes poner en peligro nuestra posición aquí, madre— dijo él quedo—.

Tenemos una casa sólida entre estas personas, y espero hacerlo permanente. Dame tu

palabra.

Lauren dejó sus ojos fijos en el techo, en un silencio terco.

—Mírame, madre. Debes prometerlo—. Cuando él se negó a irse sin su palabra o

evitar su mirada fija, ella finalmente dio un encogimiento de hombros e inclinó la

cabeza.

—No dañaré al Masen, Ben. Ahora, continúa tu camino— dijo bruscamente—.

Esta vieja tiene cosas que hacer.

Complacido de que su madre no molestara al laird con su tontería pagana, Ben se

fue hacia el castillo.

Dios mediante, su madre olvidaría su última falsa ilusión cerca de la hora de la cena.

En los siguientes pocos días, Lauren intentó hacer que Ben entendiera el peligro al

que estaba expuesto, en vano.

Él la regañó amablemente, la reprendió menos amablemente, y empezó a tener esas líneas amargas alrededor de la boca que a ella le repugnaba ver.

Líneas que claramente proclamaban: mi madre está perdiendo la razón.

La desesperación se apropió de sus rendidos huesos, y supo que dependía de ella

hacer algo. No perdería al único hijo que le quedaba. No era justo que una madre

debiese sobrevivir a todos sus niños, y confiarlo a Dios para protegerlo era, para

empezar, lo que la había metido en ese problema.

Se rehusaba a creer que había recibido el arte de prever los acontecimientos sólo para sentarse sobre su trasero y no hacer nada.

Cuando, poco después de su alarmante visión, una banda de errantes Rom llegó al

pueblo de Balanoch, Lauren descubrió una solución.

Llevó tiempo hacer trueques con las personas correctas; aunque "correctas"

difícilmente sería la palabra con la cual describir a la gente con la que se había visto

forzada a tratar.

Lauren podía leer las varas de tejo, pero sus sencillas adivinaciones

palidecían en contraste con las prácticas de los salvajes gitanos que vagaban por las

Highlands, realizando ventas de hechizos y sortilegios junto con sus mercancías

ordinarias.

Peor aún, había tenido que robar la preciosa Biblia iluminada de oro de

Ben, la que él usaba sólo en los días más santos, para comerciar por los servicios que

había comprado, y cuando su hijo descubriera la pérdida hacia la época de Navidad,

estaría apesadumbrado.

¡Pero estaría vivo, por los tejos!

Aunque Lauren pasó muchas noches sin dormir meditando sobre su decisión, sabía

que sus varas nunca le habían fallado. Si no hacía algo para impedirlo, Edward Masen tomaría una esposa y esa mujer mataría a su hijo.

Eso era lo que hacía respetar tanto sus varas. Si sus varas hubieran dicho más —cómo lo haría la mujer, cuándo, o por qué— no habría sido asaltada por tal desesperación. ¿Cómo sobreviviría ella si Ben se fuera? ¿Quién socorrería a una mujer vieja y buena para nada? Sola, el gran bostezo de la oscuridad, con sus grandes fauces ávidas, la tragaría por completo.

No tenía otra alternativa excepto deshacerse de Edward Masen.

Un plenilunio más tarde, Lauren estaba de pie con los gitanos y su líder —un hombre de pelo color de plata llamado Rushka— en el claro cerca del lago pequeño, a alguna distancia al oeste del Castillo Masen.

Edward Masen yacía inconsciente a sus pies.

Ella lo miró cautelosamente. El Masen era un hombre grande, moreno y de altura

imponente, una montaña de nervios y músculos bronceados, aún cuando yacía sin

sentido tendido sobre su espalda. Cuando ella tembló y le dio un golpecito

cautelosamente con el pie, los gitanos se rieron.

—La luna podría caer sobre él y no despertaría— le informó Rushka, su oscura

mirada divertida.

—¿Estás seguro?— presionó Lauren.

—No se trata de un sueño natural.

—No lo mataste, ¿verdad?— se inquietó la mujer—. Prometí a Ben que no lo

dañaría.

Rushka arqueó una ceja.

—Tienes un código interesante, vieja— se burló—. No, no lo matamos, solamente

duerme, y lo hará eternamente. Es un hechizo antiguo, seleccionado muy

cuidadosamente.

Cuando Rushka se marchó dando media vuelta, instruyendo a sus hombres para

colocar al laird encantado en el carromato, Besseta exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

Había sido riesgoso deslizarse en el castillo, agregar un narcótico al vino del laird y atraerlo hasta el claro cerca del lago, pero todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Él se había derrumbado a las orillas del lago vidrioso y los gitanos habían emprendido su ritual.

Habían pintado símbolos extraños en su pecho, habían rociado hierbas y cantado.

Aunque los gitanos la intranquilizaban y ella había deseado escapar de regreso a la

seguridad de su choza, se había obligado a sí misma a observar, a estar segura de que los taimados gitanos mantendrían su palabra, y para asegurarse a sí misma de que Ben estaba finalmente protegido por siempre, más allá del alcance de Edward Masen.

En el momento en que las palabras finales del hechizo habían sido pronunciadas, el mismo aire en el claro se había alterado: había sentido una frialdad rara, un cansancio repentino, abrumador, e incluso había vislumbrado una luz extraña asentándose alrededor del cuerpo del laird.

Los gitanos ciertamente poseían magia poderosa.

—¿De veras eternamente?— presionó Lauren—. ¿Nunca se despertará?

Rushka dijo impacientemente:

—Te lo dije, vieja, el hombre dormirá, congelado, sin ser tocado en absoluto por el

tiempo, sin nunca despertar, a menos que la sangre humana y el brillo del sol se mezclen en el hechizo grabado en su pecho.

—¿La sangre y el brillo de sol lo despertarían? ¡Eso nunca debe ocurrir!— exclamó

Lauren, aterrorizándose una vez más.

—No lo hará. Tienes mi palabra. No donde tenemos intención de esconder su cuerpo.

La luz del sol nunca lo alcanzará en las cavernas subterráneas cerca de Loch Ness.

Nadie lo encontrará nunca. Nadie sabe del lugar excepto nosotros.

—Debes esconderlo muy profundo— presionó Lauren—. Séllalo dentro. ¡Nunca debe ser encontrado!

—Dije que tienes mi palabra— dijo Rushka penetrantemente.

Cuando los gitanos, remolcando su carromato, desaparecieron en el bosque, Lauren

se hincó de rodillas en el claro, y murmuró una oración de gracias a cualquier deidad

que pudiera oírla.

El sentimiento de culpa la atenazaba, pero pesaba más el alivio, y se consoló con el

pensamiento de que realmente no lo habían herido.

Él estaba, como ella había prometido a Ben, ileso.

En esencia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Highlands de Escocia**

**19 de septiembre, Día Presente**

Isabella Swan necesitaba un hombre. Desesperadamente.

A falta de eso, se tranquilizaría con un cigarrillo. Dios Santo, odio mi vida, pensó.

Incluso ya no sé quién soy.

Recorriendo con la mirada el interior abarrotado del autobús de excursión, Bella

hizo una respiración profunda y frotó el parche de nicotina bajo su brazo.

Después de ese fiasco, ¿no merecía un cigarrillo? Aunque, aún cuando lograra escapar del horrible autobús y hallar un paquete, tuviera miedo de expirar de sobredosis de nicotina si fumaba uno.

El parche la hacía sentirse temblorosa y enferma.

Quizá, antes de dejarlo, debería haber esperado hasta haber encontrado su

desmontadora de cerezas, reflexionó.

Tampoco era como si los atrajera como moscas a la miel en su humor actual. Su virginidad apenas podía presentarse con su mejor luz mientras ella continuara gruñendo a cada hombre que encontraba.

Se apoyó contra el asiento agrietado, sobresaltándose cuando el autobús golpeó un

bache y provocó que los resortes metálicos del asiento se hincaran en su escápula.

Incluso la superficie suave, misteriosa y gris como pizarra de Loch Ness, más allá de la ventana traqueteante, una ventana que no se cerraría aún cuando lloviera y no se

quedaría abierta de otra manera, no pudo intrigarla.

—Ben, ¿te sientes bien?— preguntó bondadosamente Mike Newton desde al otro lado del pasillo.

Bella miró fijamente a Bert a través de su flequillo Jennifer Aniston, costosamente

biselado para atraer a su Brad Pitt "ahora mismo", que solamente le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y la molestaba.

Bert orgullosamente le había informado, cuando habían empezado la excursión una semana atrás, que tenía setenta y tres y el sexo nunca había sido mejor (esto mientras daba palmaditas a la mano de su recién casada, regordeta y

ruborizada esposa Jessica).

Bella había sonreído amablemente y los había felicitado y, desde esa demostración serena de interés, se había convertido en la favorita de la pareja excesivamente amorosa: la muchacha americana.

—Estoy bien, Mike— lo reconfortó, preguntándose dónde había encontrado él la

camisa de poliéster color limón y los pantalones verdes de golf, que discrepaban

dolorosamente con el cuero blanco que adornaban sus zapatos y los calcetines

cuadriculados.

Completando el conjunto del arco iris, una chaqueta de punto, roja, estaba pulcramente abotonada en torno a su barriga.

—No pareces tan bien allí, queridita— Jessica, irritada, ajustó un sombrero de paja

de ala ancha encima de sus rizos plateados suavemente azules—. Un poco verde cerca de las orejas.

—Es simplemente el paseo lleno de baches,Jess.

—Bien, estamos casi en el pueblo, y debes tomarte un bocado con nosotros antes de

que salgamos de visita a los lugares de interés— dijo Mike firmemente—. Podemos salir a ver esa casa, tú sabes, donde ese brujo Aleister Crowley solía vivir. Dicen que está embrujada— confió, meneando sus peludas cejas blancas.

Bella asintió con la cabeza apáticamente. Sabía que era inútil protestar, porque

aunque sospechaba que Jessica podría haberse apiadado de ella, Mike estaba

determinado a asegurarse de que ella tuviera diversión.

Se habían encariñado en sólo unos pocos días, sin imaginarse nunca por qué ella se había embarcado en esa búsqueda ridícula.

Cómo había dejado su casa en Santa Fe, Nuevo México, cómo había contemplado con

atención, tras la ventana de su cubículo en la Compañía De Seguros Allstate (mientras discutía con otro herido que aseguraba que había conseguido gastar un valor asombroso de nueve mil ochocientos veintisiete dólares de cuentas de quiropráctica por un accidente que había causado apenas ciento veintisiete dólares de daños en su

parachoques trasero) la idea de ir a Escocia, o en todo caso a cualquier lado, y que había sido irresistible.

Así que había dejado que un agente de viajes la convenciera que una excursión de

catorce días a través de las románticas Lowlands e Highlands de Escocia era justo lo que necesitaba, a un precio de ganga de novecientos noventa y nueve dólares.

El precio era aceptable; el mero pensamiento de hacer algo tan impulsivo la aterrorizaba, y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba para sacudir con fuerza su vida.

Debería haber sabido que catorce días en Escocia por unos mil dólares tenían que ser la excursión de autobús de unos jubilados.

Pero había estado tan frenética por escapar del trabajo pesado y la vacuidad de su vida, que había examinado apresuradamente el itinerario y no le había dado a sus posibles compañeros de viaje un segundo pensamiento.

Eran treinta y ocho personas de edades entre sesenta y dos hasta ochenta y nueve

años, que charlaban, reían, y discutían cada pormenor de sus movimientos de vientre

con entusiasmo infinito en el pueblo o la cantina, y ella sabía que cuando regresaran a casa jugarían a los naipes y regalarían a sus viejas y envidiosas amistades con anécdotas interminables.

Se preguntó qué historias dirían acerca de la virgen de veinticinco años que había viajado con ellos.

¿Espinosa como un puerco espín? ¿Lo suficientemente estúpida como para tratar de

dejar de fumar en las primeras vacaciones reales de su vida y simultáneamente tratar de despojarse de su virginidad?

Suspiró. Los ancianos realmente eran dulces, pero dulzura no era lo que estaba

buscando.

Ella buscaba sexo apasionado y salvaje. Sexo bajo y sucio, feroz, sudoroso y caliente.

Últimamente ansiaba algo a lo que aún no podía poner nombre, algo que la

inquietaba e incomodaba cuando miraba El Décimo Reino o la búsqueda de sus amantes desgraciados favoritos, en Ladyhawke.

Si estuviera todavía viva, seguramente su madre, la renombrada física Dra. Reneé Swan, le aseguraría que no era nada más que un deseo biológico programado en sus genes.

Siguiendo los pasos de su madre, Bella se había especializado en Física, luego había

trabajado brevemente como auxiliar de investigación en la Corporación Triton mientras perfeccionaba su Doctorado (antes de que su Gran Ataque de Rebelión la hubiera hecho aterrizar en Allstate).

Algunas veces, cuando su cabeza había estado nadando en ecuaciones, se había preguntado si su madre no estaba en lo correcto, si todo lo que había en la vida podía ser clasificado por la ciencia y la programación genética.

Haciendo estallar un pedazo de chicle en su boca, Bella se quedó con la mirada fija

fuera de la ventana. Ciertamente no iba a encontrar su "de montadora" en este autobús.

Ni había tenido una mínima cantidad de suerte en los pueblos anteriores. Tenía que

hacer algo pronto, pues de otra manera terminaría de regreso a casa en nada diferente a como había llegado, y francamente ese pensamiento era más aterrador que la idea de seducir a un hombre que apenas conocía.

El autobús dio bandazos al detenerse en una parada, lanzando a Bella hacia delante,

haciendo que se golpeara la boca contra el bastidor metálico del asiento delantero.

Lanzó una mirada airada al conductor del bus, redondo y calvo, preguntándose cómo los ancianos siempre daban la impresión de anticipar cada parada en seco, cuando ella nunca podía. ¿Eran simplemente más cuidadosos por sus huesos quebradizos?

¿Estaban atados con correas en los mejores asientos? ¿Estaban conchabados con el conductor anciano y corpulento?

Buscó su polvera dentro de su mochila e, indudablemente, vio que su labio inferior estaba hinchándose. Bien, tal vez seducirá a algún hombre, pensó, sacándolo un poco más hacia afuera, mientras obedientemente seguía a Mike y Jessica fuera del autobús hacia la mañana soleada.

Labios con morrito: ¿no se obsesionaban los hombres con los labios regordetes?

—No puedo, Mike— dijo ella, mientras el bondadoso hombre remetía su brazo en el

de él—. Necesito estar sola un poco de tiempo— agregó con aire de disculpa.

—¿Está tu labio hinchado otra vez, amor?— Mike frunció el ceño—. ¿No traes puesto

tu cinturón de seguridad? ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Bella ignoró las primeras dos preguntas.

—Estoy bien. Simplemente estoy con ánimo de caminar y acomodar mis

pensamientos— dijo, intentando no advertir que Jessica la evaluaba desde debajo del ala ancha de su sombrero con la intensidad inquietante de una mujer que había

sobrevivido a hijas múltiples.

Con efectividad, Jessica empujó a Mike hacia los escalones de la parte delantera de la posada.

—Sigue, Mike— dijo a su nuevo marido—. Nosotras las chicas necesitamos charlar

un momento.

Mientras su marido desaparecía en la pintoresca posada, techada de paja, Jessica

guió a Bella hacia un banco de piedra y la haló hacia abajo, a su lado.

—Hay un hombre para ti, Isabella Swan— dijo Jessica.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon.

—¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que estoy buscando?

Jessica sonrió, sus ojos azules de color aciano arrugando su cara regordeta.

—Escucha a Jess, queridita: olvida toda cautela. Si yo tuviera tu edad y me viera

como tú, entonces menearía mi bom-bom en todos los lugares donde fuera.

—¿Bom-bom?—. Las cejas de Bella se levantaron.

—La petunia, amor. El derrière, el trasero— dijo Jessica con un guiño—. Sal y

encuentra a tu hombre. No nos dejes echarte a perder el viaje, arrastrándote con

nosotros; no necesitas viejos alrededor. Tú necesitas que un joven atlético te eleve sobre tus pies. Y te mantenga fuera de ellos por un largo rato— dijo significativamente.

—Pero no puedo encontrar un hombre, Jessica— Bella resopló, frustrada—. He

estado yendo en busca de mi "desmontadora" por meses…

—¿Desmon…? ¡Oh!— los hombros redondos de Jessica, envuelto en lana rosada y

perlas, temblaron de risa.

Bella se sobresaltó.

—¡Oh, Dios Santo, qué bochornoso! No puedo creer que dije eso. Es… es que

simplemente empecé a llamarlo así en mi mente porque soy la mujer más vieja que

existe que todavía es…

—Virgen— ayudó Jessica servicialmente, con otra risa.

—Mm-hmm.

—¿No hay hombres que le gusten a una mujer joven como tú en casa?

Bella suspiró.

—En los pasados seis meses me he citado con montones de hombres…— se

interrumpió completamente.

Después de que sus prominentes padres hubieran muerto en un accidente de avión en marzo, regresando de un congreso en Hong Kong, ella se había convertido en una auténtica máquina de citas.

Su único pariente, su abuelo paterno, tenía la enfermedad de Alzheimer y no la había reconocido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Últimamente, Bella se sentía como el último Mohicano, andando de aquí para

allá, desesperada por tener algún lugar al que llamar casa.

—¿Y?— aguijoneó Jessica.

—Y no soy virgen por no haberlo intentado— dijo Bella gruñonamente—. No

puedo encontrar a un hombre que desee, y he empezado a pensar que el problema está en mí. Tal vez espero demasiado. Tal vez espero algo que no existe—. Había expresado por fin su miedo secreto.

Tal vez la pasión extraordinaria simplemente era un sueño.

Con todo el besuqueo que había experimentado en los pasados pocos meses, ni una vez había estado transida de deseo. Sus padres ciertamente no habían demostrado una gran pasión entre ellos.

Puestos a pensar en eso, no estaba segura de haber visto alguna vez una pasión extraordinaria fuera del cine o un libro.

—¡Oh, queridita, no pienses eso!— exclamó Jessica—. Eres demasiado joven y

preciosa para flaquear: no pierdas la esperanza. Nunca sabes cuándo el Señor Correcto puede entrar andando. Simplemente mírame— dijo ella con una risa humilde

—En

declive, con sobrepeso, en un mercado cada vez más pequeño de hombres, me había

resignado a ser viuda. Había estado sola durante años, luego una mañana soleada mi

Mike bailó el vals en el pequeño restaurant en Elm Street donde las chicas y yo

desayunamos cada jueves, y me enamoré de él tan fuertemente como cae la señora gorda en el circo. Soñadora como una muchachita otra vez, poniéndome rulos en el pelo y...—

se sonrojó— hasta comprando algunas cosas en Victoria's Secret—. Bajó la voz y

parpadeó—. Sabes que estás hanky-panky en tu mente cuando los respetables sostenes y las bragas perfectamente blancas repentinamente no lo son más, y te encuentras comprando los rosados, los lilas, los verde limón y cosas por el estilo.

Bella despejó su garganta y cambió de posición con inquietud, preguntándose si su

sostén lila se revelaba a través de su top blanco. Pero Jessica estaba abstraída,

charlando.

—Y te diré, Mike ciertamente no era lo que pensé que quería en un hombre.

Siempre había pensado que me gustaban los hombres simples, honestos, trabajadores.

Nunca pensé que me involucraría con un hombre peligroso como mi Mike— confió.

Su sonrisa se hizo tierna, soñadora—. Él estuvo con la CIA por treinta años antes de

retirarse. Deberías oír algunas de sus historias. Emocionantes, positivamente

emocionantes.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Mike estaba en la CIA? ¿Mike?

—No puedes juzgar el contenido del paquete por la envoltura, queridita— dijo

Jessica, palmeando su mejilla—. Y un consejo más: no te des prisa en regalarlo, Bella.

Encuentra a un hombre que sea merecedor. Encuentra un hombre con quien quieras

hablar en las horas pequeñitas, un hombre con el que puedas discutir cuando sea

necesario, y un hombre que te haga chisporrotear cuando te toca.

—¿Chisporrotear?— repitió Bella dudosamente.

—Confía en mí. Cuando sea el correcto, lo sabrás— dijo Jessica, radiante—. Lo

sentirás. No podrás alejarte de él—. Satisfecha de haber expresado su opinión, Jessica

plantó un beso de lápiz de labios rosa en la mejilla de Bella, luego se levantó, alisando

su suéter sobre sus caderas, antes de desaparecer en la posada alegremente pintada.

Bella miró su partida en un silencio pensativo.

Jessica Newton, de sesenta y nueve años y unas buenas cincuenta libras de sobrepeso,

caminaba con confianza. Deslizándose con la gracia de una mujer de la mitad de su

tamaño, blandía su trasero amplio, y, serenamente, exhibía su escote.

De hecho, caminaba como si se sintiera bella.

Merecedor. ¡Hmph!

A esas alturas, Bella Swan se conformaría con un hombre que no requiriera una

dosis de Viagra.

Bella hizo una pausa para descansar en la cima de la pequeña montaña de rocas que

escalaba.

Después de descubrir que no podría tomar su cuarto en la posada hasta después de las

cuatro en punto, y firme en su determinación de no irse de compras a la tienda más

próxima por un atado de eso-que-ella-no-iba-a-mencionar, había agarrado su mochila y una manzana y había trotado hacia las colinas para una caminata introspectiva.

Las colinas por encima de Loch Ness estaban salpicadas de afloramientos de piedra, y

el grupo de rocas en las cuales estaba parada se extendían por casi media milla,

levantándose en colinas temerarias y cayendo en barrancos dentados.

Había sido una subida difícil, pero había valorado el ejercicio después de estar enjaulada en el aire viciado del autobús por tanto tiempo.

Desde allí, no podía negarse que Escocia era preciosa.

Había rodeado cautelosamente parcelas de espinos y cardos puntiagudos para admirar las bayas rojo brillante de un árbol de serbal, cerca de unas cuantas castañas de Indias verdes cubiertas de púas que presagiaban el otoño con su caída al suelo.

Había estado bastante rato admirando un campo de brezos que ascendía y hacía juego con una ladera de arbustos rosados casi púrpura.

Un delicado ciervo y ella se habían asustado mutuamente cuando había atravesado el claro selvático en el cual el animal pastaba.

La paz se había derramado sobre ella, más profunda mientras más subía por los prados exuberantes y las colinas rocosas.

Lejos, bajo ella, Loch Ness se desperezaba en sus veinticuatro millas de largo y una milla de ancho, y, en algunos sitios, unos mil pies de profundidad, o algo así según el folleto que había leído en el autobús, resaltando el hecho de que el lago nunca se congelaba en invierno por su contenido turboso, ligeramente ácido.

El lago era un espejo plateado enorme brillando tenuemente bajo el cielo despejado.

El sol, casi en su cenit, marcaba la hora del medio día entrante y se sentía delicioso en su piel.

El clima había sido extraordinariamente cálido durante los pasados pocos días y tenía intención de aprovecharlo.

Se recostó en una roca plana y se desperezó, absorbiendo el brillo de sol.

Su grupo estaba programado para quedarse en el pueblo hasta las siete treinta de la siguiente mañana, así que disponía de suficiente tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar de la naturaleza antes de reabordar la excursión en el autobús del infierno.

Aunque nunca encontraría un prospecto elegible allí en las colinas, al menos no había teléfonos timbrando, con clientes airados en el otro extremo, y sin ancianos metiendo las narices en sus asuntos.

Sabía que charlaban acerca de ella; los ancianos hablaban de todo. Sospechaba que

compensaban todas las veces que habían sujetado sus lenguas cuando eran jóvenes,

invocando la impunidad de la edad avanzada.

Ella misma se encontraba esperando con ilusión la inmunidad de la ancianidad. Qué alivio sería decir exactamente lo que pensaba, para variar.

¿Y qué dirías tú, Bella?

—Estoy sola— masculló suavemente—. Diría que estoy sola y condenadamente

cansada de pretender que todo está bien.

¡Cómo deseaba que algo excitante ocurriera!

Y precisamente pensó en que la única vez que había tratado de hacer que algo

ocurriera, había terminado en la excursión en autobús de unos jubilados.

Había que hacerle frente: estaba condenada a vivir una vida seca, sin incidentes, y sola.

Con los ojos cerrados contra los rayos brillantes, buscó a tientas su mochila para alcanzar sus anteojos de sol, pero juzgó mal la distancia e hizo que el bolso cayera de la roca.

Lo oyó ir dando tumbos por varios instantes en medio del rumor de piedras sueltas,

luego un silencio prolongado, y finalmente un golpe sólido.

Remetiendo su flequillo detrás de una oreja, se incorporó para ver dónde había caído.

Quedó consternada al descubrir que se había desplomado fuera de la roca, detenido en una hondonada, y en el fondo de un precipicio estrecho e imponente.

Se movió hacia el reborde de la abertura, atisbándola cautelosamente.

Sus parches estaban en su mochila, y ella ciertamente no podía permanecer sin esa-palabra-en-laque-no-estaba-pensando sin algo con qué ayudarse.

Calibrando la profundidad de la rocosa hendidura en no más de veinticinco o treinta pies, decidió que era capaz de recuperarlo.

No tenía alternativa; tenía que bajar en pos de eso.

Bajándose por el borde, buscó palpando puntos de apoyo para sus pies.

Las botas de excursionismo que se había puesto esa mañana tenían las suelas rugosas y prensoras que hacían el descenso un poco más fácil; sin embargo, mientras el pedrusco raspaba sus piernas desnudas, se encontró deseando haberse puesto los jeans en lugar de su par favorito de shorts caqui de Aberc ombie & Fitch, los pantalones cortos que estaban tan de moda.

Su top blanco de encaje era muy cómodo para dar largas caminatas, pero la

camisa de mezclilla descolorida que se había atado alrededor de su cintura no dejaba de enredársele en las piernas, así que hizo una pausa un momento para desatarla y dejarla flotar en el aire hacia abajo, encima de su mochila.

Una vez que alcanzara el fondo, la doblaría dentro de su bolso antes de trepar de regreso hacia arriba.

Era lento, extenuante, pero la mitad de su vida estaba en el paquete y esa era

discutiblemente la mejor mitad.

Los cosméticos, el cepillo del pelo, la pasta dentífrica, hilo dental, las bragas, y muchos otros detalles que necesitaba para su persona en el caso

de que su equipaje se perdiera.

Oh, admítelo, Bella, ella pensó, podría vivir de esa mochila por semanas.

El sol golpeaba sus hombros mientras descendía, y comenzó a sudar.

Debía imaginarse que el sol tenía que brillar directamente en esa grieta en ese momento, pensó irritada.

Media hora más temprano o más tarde, y no habría penetrado por allí.

Cerca del fondo, se resbaló e inadvertidamente pateó la mochila, acuñándola

firmemente al pie de la estrecha hendidura. Mirando de reojo arriba, hacia el sol, ella

masculló:

—Vamos, trato de dejar de fumar aquí abajo, me podrías ayudar un poco.

Deslizándose los últimos pies, colocó un pie en tierra. Allí. Lo había hecho. Había

apenas suficiente espacio para dar la vuelta, pero estaba allí.

Bajando su otro pie, Bella atrapó la camisa y estiró sus dedos hacia la correa de su

mochila.

En ese momento exacto la tierra cedió bajo sus pies, tan repentina e inesperadamente

que apenas tuvo tiempo de jadear antes de hundirse a través del fondo tambaleante de la hendidura.

Cayó por unos aterradores pocos segundos, luego aterrizó con tal fuerza que

el impacto la dejó sin aire en sus pulmones.

Mientras luchaba por recobrar el aliento, la roca desintegrada y la suciedad llovieron

donde se encontraba. Añadiendo ofensa al daño, la mochila cayó a través del hueco después de ella y la aporreó en el hombro antes de caerse rodando en la oscuridad.

Finalmente se las ingenió para emitir un suspiro derrotado, escupió pelo y suciedad de su boca, y mentalmente evaluó su condición antes de intentar moverse.

Había caído duro y se sentía magullada de pies a cabeza. Sus manos sangraban de su

intento aterrorizado de agarrarse a algo durante su caída a través de la abertura dentada, pero, felizmente, no parecía que se hubiera roto algún hueso.

Cautelosamente, volvió su cabeza y contempló hacia arriba el hueco a través del cual

había caído. Un rayo terco de sol se filtraba hacia abajo, sobre ella.

No me aterrorizaré. Pero el hueco estaba una distancia imposible por encima de su

cabeza. Peor aún, no había encontrado a ningún otro excursionista durante su subida.

Podría gritar hasta ponerse ronca, pero nunca podrían encontrarla. Deshaciéndose de un temblor nervioso, miró con atención en la penumbra. La negrura oscura de una pared surgió amenazadoramente algunas yardas más allá, y podía oír el chorrito débil de agua a lo lejos.

Obviamente, había desembocado en una caverna subterránea de cierto tipo.

Pero el folleto no decía nada de ninguna cueva cerca de Loch Ness.

Todo pensamiento cesó abruptamente a medida que caía en la cuenta de que yacía

sobre alguna cosa que no era roca o suelo. Atontada por la caída abrupta, naturalmente había asumido que había aterrizado en el piso duro de una caverna.

Pero aunque era duro, ciertamente no era frío. Caliente, más bien. Y dado que hasta hacía pocos momentos ninguna luz del sol penetraba en ese lugar, ¿qué probabilidades había de que algo pudiera estar caliente en esa caverna fría y húmeda?

Tragando, permaneció completamente quieta, tratando de decidir sobre qué yacía sin

realmente mirarlo.

Lo tocó moviendo un poco más un hueso de la cadera. Cedía ligeramente, y no se

sentía como si fuera el suelo. Voy a vomitar, pensó. Se siente como una persona.

¿Había caído en una vieja cripta? Pero, entonces, ¿no tendría que haber huesos?

Mientras debatía su siguiente movimiento el sol alcanzó su cenit, y un eje brillante de luz bañó el lugar donde había caído.

Reuniendo todo su coraje, se obligó a sí misma a mirar hacia abajo.

Y gritó.

* * *

**¿Que os va pareciendo?¿Os gusta?**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solamente me encargo de adaptar este maravilloso libro. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y al final diré el nombre de la autora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Había caído sobre un cuerpo. Uno que, visto que no lo había perturbado, debía estar

muerto. O, se preocupó, quizá lo maté cuando caí.

Cuando logró dejar de gritar, se encontró con que se había empujado hacia arriba y lo

montaba a horcajadas, sus palmas apuntaladas en el pecho. No el pecho, ella se percató,

sino su pecho. La figura inmóvil bajo ella era innegablemente masculina.

Pecaminosamente masculina.

Quitó de un tirón sus manos y sorbió en una respiración conmocionada.

De cualquier forma que él hubiera logrado llegar allí, si estaba muerto, entonces su

fallecimiento había sido muy reciente. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, y las manos de

Gwen avanzaron a rastras de regreso a su caliente pecho. Tenía el físico esculpido de un

jugador de fútbol profesional, con hombros anchos, bíceps y pectorales musculosos y

abdominales como una tabla de lavar. Sus caderas, bajo ella, eran delgadas y poderosas.

Símbolos extraños estaban tatuados por su pecho desnudo.

Bella hizo respiraciones lentas y profundas para aliviar la estrechez repentina en su

pecho. Inclinándose cautelosamente hacia adelante, miró fijamente una cara

salvajemente bella. La de él era el tipo de dominante virilidad que las mujeres soñaban

en la oscuridad, en las fantasías eróticas, sabiendo que realmente no existía. Las pestañas

negras barrían su piel dorada, bajo unas cejas arqueadas y una caída sedosa de pelo cobrizo y largo. Su mandíbula estaba espolvoreada con una sombra de barba azul negruzca; sus labios eran rosados y firmes y sensualmente llenos.

Ella los rozó con sus dedos, luego se sintió ligeramente perversa, así que fingió que simplemente lo inspeccionaba para discernir si estaba vivo y lo sacudió, pero él no respondió. Ahuecando su nariz con su mano, se sintió aliviada al percibir un soplo suave de respiración.

No está muerto, a Dios gracias.

La hizo sentirse mejor acerca de encontrarlo tan atractivo. Apoyando sus palmas

en su pecho, se sintió adicionalmente reconfortada por su latido fuerte. Aunque no

palpitaba muy frecuentemente, al menos lo hacía. Debía estar profundamente

inconsciente, quizás en un coma, decidió. Pero quienquiera que fuera, no podría

ayudarla.

Su mirada se lanzó de regreso arriba por el hueco. Aún si lograra despertarlo y luego

ponerse de pie sobre sus hombros, todavía no alcanzaría el reborde del hueco. El brillo

de sol fluyó sobre su cara, burlándose de ella con una libertad que estaba tan cerca y no

obstante tan imposiblemente lejos, y tembló otra vez.

—Y bien, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?— masculló.

A pesar de que estaba inconsciente y no le era útil, su mirada rápidamente regresó

hacia abajo. Él exudaba tal vitalidad que su estado la frustraba. No podía decidir si estaba molesta de que él estuviera inconsciente, o más bien la aliviaba.

Con su apariencia, era seguramente un mujeriego, justamente el tipo de hombre de quien ella desviaba por instinto. Al haber crecido rodeada por científicos, no tenía experiencia con hombres de su clase. En las raras ocasiones en que había vislumbrado a un hombre como él paseando por el Gold' Gym, ella había mirado estúpida y furtivamente, agradecida de estar segura en su coche.

Tanta testosterona la ponía nerviosa. Posiblemente no podría ser saludable.

Un extraordinario desmontador.

El pensamiento la tomó desprevenida. Mortificada, se regañó furiosamente, porque el

hombre estaba herido y allí estaba ella, sentada sobre él, teniendo pensamientos

lascivos. Consideró cuidadosamente la posibilidad de que hubiera desarrollado algún

tipo de desequilibrio hormonal, quizá un exceso de pequeños óvulos vivaces.

Contempló los diseños en el pecho del hombre más de cerca, preguntándose si alguno

de ellos disimulaba una herida. Los símbolos extraños, a diferencia de cualquier tatuaje

que ella alguna vez hubiera visto, estaban cubiertos con manchas de sangre de las

rozaduras en sus palmas.

Bella retrocedió unas pocas pulgadas, y un rayo de sol se derramó a través del pecho

del hombre. Mientras ella lo estudiaba, una cosa curiosa ocurrió: los diseños

brillantemente coloreados se desdibujaron ante sus ojos, poniéndose borrosos, como si se

desvanecieran, dejando sólo vetas de su propia sangre para manchar su pecho

musculoso. Pero eso no era posible…

Bella parpadeó a medida que, innegablemente, varios símbolos desaparecían en su

totalidad. En cuestión de instantes todos se fueron, desvaneciéndose como si nunca

hubieran existido.

Perpleja, ella miró hacia arriba, hacia la cara del hombre y aspiró asombrada.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y él la observaba. Tenía ojos asombrosos, que brillaban

intensamente como pedazos de vidrio roto de plata y hielo, ojos somnolientos que

tenían un toque de diversión e inconfundible interés masculino.

Él estiró su cuerpo bajo el de ella con la gracia descarriada de un gato prolongando el placer del despertar, y ella sospechó que aunque estaba despertando físicamente, su agudeza mental no estaba completamente a pleno.

Sus pupilas eran grandes y oscuras, como si recientemente le hubieran dilatado los ojos para un examen o hubiera tomado alguna droga.

¡Oh, Dios Santo, está consciente y monto a horcajadas sobre él!

Podía imaginarse lo que él pensaba y apenas lo podría culpar por eso. Estaba tan

íntimamente acomodada como una mujer a horcajadas sobre su amante, las rodillas a

cada lado de sus caderas, sus palmas aplanadas contra su estómago durísimo.

Ella se tensó y trató de gatear fuera de él, pero las manos varoniles se cerraron

alrededor de sus muslos y la inmovilizaron allí. Él no habló, solamente la sujetó y la

contempló, evaluándola, sus ojos descendiendo y permaneciendo mucho tiempo

apreciando sus pechos. Cuando él deslizó sus manos hacia arriba por sus muslos

desnudos, ella seriamente lamentó haberse puesto sus pequeños pantalones cortos esa

mañana. Un trozo de encaje lila era todo lo que había bajo ellos, y los dedos de él

jugueteaban con el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos, peligrosamente cerca de

deslizarse adentro.

Su mirada de párpados entrecerrados reflejaba una languidez que no tenía nada que

ver precisamente con la languidez del sueño, y no había duda lo que tenía en mente.

Pero esta no es una desmontadora segura, pensó Bella, preocupándose al momento.

Este hombre se parece a una experiencia de alentadora de hacha, y no de desmontadora.

—Mira, estaba precisamente a punto de quitarme de ti— balbuceó—. No tenía

intención de sentarme... en ti. Caí a través del hueco y te aterricé encima. Daba una

larga caminata y accidentalmente mi mochila cayó en una grieta, y cuando fui a

rescatarla la tierra cedió debajo de mí y aquí estoy. Y ya que estamos, ¿por qué no te

despertó mi caída?—. Y lo que era más importante, pensó, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado

despierto? ¿Lo suficiente como para saber que ella había logrado obtener unas cuantas

apreciaciones pervertidas?

La confusión titiló en sus ojos hipnóticos, pero él no dijo nada.

—Usualmente también estoy atontada apenas me despierto— dijo ella intentando

hablar con un tono reconfortante.

Él cambió de posición sus caderas, sutilmente recordándole que ella no estaba tan

despierta como él. Algo había ocurrido bajo ella y, tanto como en el resto de él, se

apreciaba en su rostro varonil.

Cuando él le sonrió, revelando incluso sus dientes blancos y una hendidura partida

en su barbilla, la parte de su cerebro que hacía las decisiones inteligentes se derritió

como chocolate en un día caliente de verano. Su corazón corrió a toda velocidad, sus

palmas se sintieron húmedas y pegajosas, y sus labios repentinamente secos. Por un

momento, estuvo demasiado aturdida para sentir cualquier cosa excepto alivio. Entonces

ésta es la atracción sexual instintiva. ¡Existe! ¡Igual que en el cine!

Su alivio se extinguió por la ansiedad cuando él la arrastró hacia adelante contra su

pecho, ahuecó su trasero con ambas manos, y acomodó su pelvis contra la de él. Él

enterró su cara en su cabello y se empujó hacia arriba, rozándose contra ella como un

animal esplendente y poderoso. Un siseo de respiración escapó de la joven, una reacción

involuntaria por una oleada de deseo demasiado intensa para ser sensata. Se ahogaba en

sensaciones: el apretujón posesivo de sus brazos, la fragancia inundada en testosterona

del hombre, la raspadura sensual de la sombra de su barba contra su mejilla cuando él

atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja con sus dientes, y oh... ese ritmo salvajemente erótico de sus

caderas…

Él apretó su trasero, amasando y acariciando, luego una mano se deslizó hacia arriba,

demorándose deliciosamente sobre el hueco donde su columna vertebral se encontraba

con sus caderas, avanzando lentamente siempre hacia arriba hasta que ahuecó su nuca

en la palma de la mano y guió sus labios más cerca de él.

—Buenos días, inglesa— dijo él, a una respiración de sus labios. Las palabras fueron

entregadas en un acento grueso que sonó áspero como por demasiado whisky o

demasiado humo de turba.

—Déjame ir— ella se las ingenió para decir, apartando la cara. Él había calzado su

erección cómodamente entre sus muslos, y una mano firme, extendida a través de su

trasero, la mantenía aprisionada precisamente donde él la quería. Se sentía durísimo y

ardiente a través la tela ligera de sus pantalones cortos. Expertamente, empujó contra el

lugar más perfecto que la naturaleza había otorgado a una mujer, y Bella tosió para

camuflar un gemido. Si él le convidara con unos cuantos más de esos golpes atrevidos,

ella podría haber tenido su primer orgasmo real sin siquiera sacrificar su cereza.

—Bésame— él murmuró en su oreja. Sus labios abrasaron lentamente su cuello; su

lengua saboreó su piel con sensualidad perezosa.

—No te besaré. Puedo entender cómo lograste tener la impresión equivocada,

despertando para encontrarme tumbada encima de ti, pero te dije que no tenía la

intención de aterrizar sobre ti. Fue un accidente—. Aw, bésalo, Bella, clamaron cientos

de óvulos desvergonzados. Cállense, ella reprendió. Aún no lo conocemos, y hasta hace

unos momentos pensaba que estaba muerto. Esa no es forma de iniciar una relación.

¿Quién pide una relación? ¡Bésalobésalobésalo!, insistieron sus bebés en espera.

—Muchacha preciosa, bésame—. Él plantó un beso hambriento, con la boca abierta,

en el área sensitiva entre su clavícula y la base de su garganta. Sus dientes se cerraron

delicadamente en su piel, su lengua se demoró, enviando escalofríos por su columna

vertebral—. En mi boca.

Ella se estremeció mientras la caricia aterciopelada convertía en perlas sus pezones

contra su pecho.

—Uh-uh— dijo ella, no confiando en sí misma para decir demasiado.

—¿No?— Él sonó asombrado. E imperturbable. Mordió la parte inferior de su barbilla

mientras extendía su mano íntimamente y con habilidad sobre sus nalgas.

—No. Nada de eso. No. ¿Entiendes? Y saca tu mano de mi trasero— agregó ella con

un chirrido, cuándo él apretó otra vez—. Oooh. ¡Detente!

Perezosamente, él deslizó su mano hacia arriba de sus caderas hacia su cabeza,

aprovechando la oportunidad para acariciar a fondo cada pulgada entremedias.

Enterrando ambas manos en su pelo, él la agarró del cuero cabelludo y retiró su cabeza

amablemente hacia atrás para poder escudriñar sus ojos.

—Lo digo en serio.

Él arqueó que una ceja dudosa pero, para su sorpresa, resultó ser un caballero y

lentamente renunció a su sujeción. Ella gateó fuera de él. Inconsciente de que había

estado descansando sobre una losa de piedra varios pies por encima del piso de la

caverna, cayó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

Él se incorporó en la losa cautelosamente, como si cada músculo de su cuerpo

estuviera agarrotado. Pasó rápidamente su mirada en torno a la caverna, negó con la

cabeza con el vigor de un perro empapado quitándose de encima la lluvia, luego dio al

interior de la caverna una segunda mirada minuciosa. Lanzó su largo cabello sobre

su hombro y entrecerró los ojos. Bella presenció el momento preciso en que la

confusión del letargo abandonó su mente. El brillo tentador en su mirada se desvaneció,

y dobló sus brazos musculosos a través de su pecho. La recorrió con la mirada con una

expresión al mismo tiempo alarmada y enojada.

—No recuerdo haber venido aquí— dijo acusadoramente—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Me

trajiste aquí? ¿Es esto brujería, muchacha?

¿Brujería?

—No— dijo ella precipitadamente—. Ya te lo dije, me desplomé por ese agujero—

agitó con fuerza su pulgar hacia arriba, señalando el eje de luz del sol—… y tú ya

estabas aquí. Aterricé en ti. No tengo idea de qué modo llegaste.

Su mirada fría vagó por sobre la abertura dentada, la suciedad y piedras sueltas

desperdigadas alrededor de la losa, la sangre en sus manos, su estado desarreglado.

Después de vacilar un momento, él pareció evaluarla como una historia plausible.

—Si no viniste buscando mis atenciones personales, ¿por qué estás tan

desvergonzadamente vestida?— dijo él rotundamente.

—¿Quizá porque hace calor afuera?— ella devolvió el disparo, tirando

defensivamente del dobladillo de sus caquis. Sus pantalones cortos no eran tan

pequeños—. No es que tú mismo lleves mucho más.

—Esto es natural para un hombre. No es natural para una para mujer cortar su

chemisse en la cintura y quitarse el vestido. Cualquier hombre haría la suposición que

hice. Estás vestida depravadamente, y estabas montada de manera íntima sobre mis

caderas. Cuando un hombre se despierta, algunas veces le toma varios minutos empezar

a pensar claramente.

—Y yo aquí pensando que le tomaba varios años, quizá una vida entera a juzgar por

el intelecto del americano promedio— dijo ella sarcásticamente. ¿Chemisse? ¿Cortada a

la cintura?

Él bufó, negando con la cabeza otra vez, tan vigorosamente que le daba a ella dolor

de cabeza.

—¿Dónde estoy?— demandó él.

—En una caverna— masculló la muchacha, sintiéndose menos que caritativa hacia

él. Primero, había tratado de tener relaciones sexuales con ella, luego había insultado su

ropa, y ahora se comportaba como si ella hubiera hecho algo incorrecto—. Y me

deberías pedir perdón.

Sus cejas se arquearon con sorpresa.

—¿Por despertarme para encontrar a una mujer medio vestida yaciendo sobre mí y

por pensar que ella deseaba que le diera placer? Creo que no. Y no soy tonto— regañó—

. Sé, querida, que estoy en una caverna. ¿En qué parte de Escocia se asienta esta caverna?

—Cerca de Loch Ness. En Inverness— dijo ella. Retrocedió, alejándose de él, unos

pocos pasos.

Él resopló, aliviado.

—Por Amergin, eso no es demasiado fankle1. Estoy solamente a unos pocos días y no

muchas leguas de casa.

¿Amergin? ¿Fankle? ¿Quién le había enseñado inglés a ese hombre? Su acento era tan

cerrado que tenía que escuchar atentamente para descifrar lo que decía, y aún así no

todo tenía sentido. ¿Podría haber crecido ese hombre glorioso en algún pueblo oscuro

de las Highlands donde el tiempo se hubiera detenido, los coches estuvieran veinte años

pasados de moda, y las antiguas costumbres y la forma de hablar fueran todavía

respetadas?

Cuando guardó silencio por varios minutos, se preguntó si quizá él realmente estaba

herido de algún modo y había estado descansando en la caverna. Tal vez se había

golpeado la cabeza; no había explorado esa parte de él. Diablos, la única parte que no

exploraste, pensó. Bella frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose vulnerable en la caverna con

ese hombre cobrizo y sexy que ocupaba demasiado espacio y usaba más que su parte

justa de oxígeno. La confusión de él sólo acrecentaba la ansiedad de la joven.

—¿Por qué no me indicas el camino hacia fuera, y podemos hablar en el exterior?—

lo animó. Quizá él sería menos atractivo a plena luz del día. Quizá era solamente la

atmósfera oscura y restringida de la caverna lo que lo hacía parecer tan grande y

perturbadoramente masculino.

—¿Juras que no tuviste nada que ver con cómo llegué aquí?

Ella levantó sus manos en un gesto que decía, ¿Por qué no me echas un buen vistazo

y simplemente ves lo pequeña que soy, y luego mírate?

—Es cierto— él estuvo de acuerdo con su reprensión muda—. No puedes hacer

demasiado.

Ella rehusó dignificar su comentario con una respuesta. Cuando él se levantó de la

losa, Bella se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su impresión inicial, él no traía puestos unos

pantalones cortos a cuadros pasados de moda, como una parte de sus ancianos

compañeros de tour lucían, sino que estaba vestido con un pedazo de tela estampada prendida en torno a su cintura. Lo llevaba por encima de las rodillas, y sus pies y sus

pantorrillas estaban encajonados en botas suaves. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para

contemplarlo y, desconcertada por cómo se elevaba por encima de ella, barbulló:

—¿Qué tan alto eres tú?—. Pudo haberse dado de puntapiés cuando pareció sonar

intimidada. Estando de pie al lado de él, pocas personas podrían hacer demasiado.

Aunque ella nunca se involucraría con un hombre como él, era imposible no sentirse

afectada por su altura increíble y su cuerpo poderosamente desarrollado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Más alto que la chimenea.

—¿La… chimenea?

Él terminó su examen atento de la caverna y la recorrió con la mirada.

—¿Cómo puedo reflexionar contigo hablando hasta por los codos? La chimenea en el

Gran Hall, lo único por lo que Anthony y yo competimos: para crecer más altos que...—

Una expresión de tristeza profunda cruzó su cara con la mención de Anthony.

Permaneció silencioso un momento, luego meneó su cabeza—. Él nunca lo hizo. Apenas

por una pequeña cantidad—. Indicó el espacio de una pulgada entre su dedo y su

pulgar—. Soy más alto que mi padre, y más alto que dos de las piedras en Ban Drochaid.

—Quise decir en pies— ella aclaró. Hablar mundanamente le daba una medida de

calma.

Él contempló sus botas un momento y pareció estar haciendo algunos cálculos

rápidos.

—Olvídalo. Caigo en la cuenta—. Seis pies y medio, quizá más alto. Y para una

mujer de cinco pies veintitrés pulgadas en su mejor día, intimidante. Ella se inclinó y

agarró su mochila, deslizando una correa sobre su hombro—. Vamos.

—Espera. No estoy aún preparado para la marcha, chica—. Él se movió hacia un

amontonamiento cerca de la pared, que Bella había pensado era una confusión de

rocas. Observó nerviosamente cómo él recuperaba sus pertenencias. Él hizo algo que la

joven realmente no siguió con la manta que traía puesta, para que una parte terminara

por sobre un hombro. Después de sujetar una bolsita en torno a su cintura, acomodó

bandas anchas de cuero sobre cada hombro a fin de que atravesaran en una X su pecho.

Los aseguró en su cintura con otra banda ancha que las ciñeron cómodamente en el

lugar, luego se envolvió una cuarta banda que rodeó sus pectorales.

¿Estaba vistiéndose con algún disfraz viejo?, se preguntó Bella. Ella había visto algo

similar a su atuendo en un castillo que su grupo había recorrido el día anterior, en uno

de los bocetos medievales de una armería. Su guía había explicado que las bandas

formaban un tipo de armadura, protegiendo lugares críticos, como el corazón y el

abdomen, con los discos de metal adornados meticulosamente.

Mientras ella lo observaba, él sujetó bandas similares de cuero que se estiraban desde

la muñeca hasta el codo, alrededor de sus potentes antebrazos. Se quedó con la mirada

fija en silencio cuando él empezó a entremeter docenas de cuchillos y fundas de cuchillos, que se veían alarmantemente auténticos. Dos entraron en cada muñequera,

con la empuñadura hacia su palma, diez en cada banda cruzada. Cuando él se inclinó

sobre montón cada vez más pequeño de armas y levantó una maciza hacha de cuchilla

doble, ella se sobresaltó. Un desalentador desmontador de cereza, ciertamente.

Definitivamente no un hombre con el que una mujer pudiera arriesgarse. Él levantó un

brazo y lo bajó detrás de su hombro derecho, deslizando el mango del hacha en las

bandas que atravesaban su espalda Por último, enfundó una espada en su cintura.

Cuando él hubo terminado, ella estaba consternada.

—¿Son… son reales?

Él le dirigió una mirada de plata fría.

—Sí. No podrías matar a un hombre de otra manera.

—¿Matar a un hombre?— ella repitió débilmente.

Él se encogió de hombros y contempló el hueco por encima de ellos y no dijo nada

por mucho tiempo. Cuando Bella comenzaba a pensar que la había olvidado

completamente, él dijo:

—Te podría lanzar a esa altura.

Oh, sí, él probablemente podría. Con un brazo.

—No, gracias— dijo ella fríamente. Pequeña podría ser, pero una pelota de básquet

no.

Él sonrió abiertamente ante su tono.

—Pero me temo que eso podría hacer que más rocas se derrumbaran sobre nosotros.

Ven, encontraremos una salida.

Ella tragó.

—¿Tú realmente no recuerdas por dónde entraste?

—No, muchacha, me temo que no lo hago—. Él la midió por un momento—. Ni

recuerdo por qué— agregó a regañadientes.

Su respuesta la preocupó. ¿Cómo podría él no saber cómo o por qué había entrado en

la caverna, cuando obviamente había entrado, se había quitado las armas, y las había

amontonado pulcramente antes de acostarse? ¿Tendría amnesia?

—Ven. Debemos darnos prisa. No me importaría salir de este lugar. Debes volver a

ponerte tus ropas encima.

Los pelillos de su nuca se erizaron, y ella apenas resistió el deseo de sisear como un

gato.

—Mis ropas ya están puestas.

Él levantó una ceja, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Si estás a gusto paseándote de esa manera, lejos está de mí el

quejarme.

Cruzando la cámara, él tomó su muñeca y empezó a llevarla a rastras.

Bella le permitió jalarla detrás de él por una corta distancia, pero una vez que habían

dejado la caverna, toda la luz desapareció. Él los conducía al tacto, palpando un camino

a lo largo de la pared del túnel, su otra mano cerrada en torno a su muñeca, y ella

comenzó a temer que pudieran hundirse en otra grieta, escondida por la oscuridad.

—¿Conoces estas cuevas?— preguntó Bella. La negrura era tan absoluta que la estaba

oprimiendo, sofocándola. Necesitaba luz y la necesitaba ahora.

—No, y si me dices la verdad y caíste a través del hueco, entonces tú tampoco—

recordó él—. ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

—Sí—. Ella tiró fuertemente de su mano—. Si tú simplemente te detuvieras un

momento, entonces podría ayudar.

—¿Tienes fuego para iluminar nuestro camino, inglesita? Porque eso es lo que

necesitamos.

Su voz era divertida, y la irritó. Él la había evaluado, estimándola indefensa, y eso la

disgustó mucho. ¿Y por qué continuaba él llamándola inglesa? ¿Era la versión escocesa

de americana, y quizá llamaban a las personas de Inglaterra británicos? Ella sabía que

tenía un dejo de acento inglés porque su madre había sido criada y educada en

Inglaterra, pero no era tan pronunciado.

—Sí, lo tengo— ella se burló.

Él se detuvo tan repentinamente que ella chocó contra su espalda, golpeándose la

mejilla con la empuñadura de su hacha. Aunque no podía verlo, lo sintió volverse, olió

el perfume masculino y picante de su piel, y luego sus enormes manos estuvieron sobre

sus hombros.

—¿Dónde tienes el fuego? ¿Aquí?—. Él pasó sus dedos a través de su pelo largo—.

No, quizá aquí—. Su mano frotó sus labios a oscuras, y si ella no los hubiera mantenido

cerrados, él habría deslizado ligeramente su dedo entre ellos. El hombre era realmente

salvaje, empeñado en su seducción con una franqueza que la hacía temer por su

determinación—. Ah, he aquí— él ronroneó, deslizando su mano sobre su trasero, luego

jalándola bruscamente contra él. Estaba todavía erecto. Increíble, pensó ella, fascinada a

su pesar. Él rió, un sonido ronco, confiado—. No dudo que tengas fuego, pero esta clase

no nos podría ayudar a escapar de la caverna, aunque indudablemente la haría

enormemente más placentera.

Oh, definitivamente se estaba burlando ahora. Ella se contorsionó fuera de sus

manos.

—Eres tan arrogante. ¿Todos esos esteroides han desgastado poco a poco tus células

cerebrales?

Él guardó silencio un momento, y su falta de respuesta la enervó. La joven no podía

verlo y se preguntaba qué pensaría él. ¿Estaba disponiéndose a saltar sobre ella otra vez?

Por fin, el hombre dijo lentamente:

—No entiendo tu pregunta, muchacha.

—Olvídalo. Simplemente deja de empujarme contra ti, así puedo sacar algo de mi

mochila— dijo ella rígidamente. Deslizó una correa fuera de su hombro y la empujó

hacia él—. Sostén esto un minuto—. Mientras que había estado dispuesta a descartar sus

cigarrillos, la exclusión de un encendedor perfectamente utilizable le había parecido

antieconómico. Además, ella había abandonado antes, y luego, cuando había comenzado

de nuevo, había tenido que comprar un encendedor flamante. Hurgando en uno de los

bolsillos externos, suspiró aliviada cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre el plateado Bic.

Cuando presionó el pequeño botón, el hombre rugió y brincó hacia atrás. Sus ojos

entrecerrados, brillantes, con ese toque de sensualidad, se ampliaron con asombro.

—Tienes fuego…

—Tengo un encendedor— lo interrumpió defensivamente—. Pero no fumo— se

apresuró a agregar, sin el humor suficiente para soportar el desdén de un hombre que

era claramente un atleta de algún tipo. Había empezado a fumar dos años atrás, durante

el Gran Ataque de Rebelión, justo después de que ella y sus padres habían dejado de

hablarse permanentemente, y luego había terminado siendo adicta. Ahora, por tercera

vez, lo había dejado, y por Dios que iba a salir triunfante esta vez.

Los dedos masculinos se cerraron sobre el encendedor, y asumió la posesión de él.

Mientras estaba de pie en la oscuridad, él le quitaba el encendedor y la llama titilaba

hasta apagarse, Bella tuvo la sospecha de que él haría lo mismo con cualquier cosa que

quisiera. Las circunstancias otorgan la posesión. Envuelve tu mano con firmeza

alrededor de algo que quieras y reclámalo.

Se sorprendió de que él buscara palpando varios momentos antes de que lograse

presionar el pequeño botón que encendía la llama. ¿Cómo podía no saber cómo usar un

encendedor? Aún un fanático de la salud habría visto a alguien encender un cigarro

puro o una pipa, aunque fuera solamente en la TV o en una película. Sufrió otro ataque

de escalofríos. Cuando él reanudó el paso, ella lo siguió porque la única alternativa era

quedarse a oscuras, y esa no era alternativa en absoluto.

—¿Inglesa?— dijo él suavemente.

—¿Por qué me llamas de esa manera?

—No me has dicho tu nombre.

—Yo no te llamo escocés, ¿verdad?— dijo ella irritada. Irritada por su fuerza, su

arrogancia, su evidente sensualidad.

Él se rió, pero no sonó como si su corazón estuviese de ello.

—Inglesa, ¿qué mes es?

Oh, chico, aquí vamos, ella pensó. Caí en uno de los huecos del conejo de Alicia en el

País de las Maravillas.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Edward Masen estaba preocupado. Aunque no había nada que pudiera señalar —

aparte del fuego notable que ella poseía, su atavío desvergonzado y su manera inusual de

hablar—, no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de que un hecho aún más significativo lo

eludía. Inicialmente, había pensado que tal vez ya no estaba en Escocia, pero entonces

ella le había informado que estaba a una caminata de tres días escasos de su casa.

Quizá había perdido varios días, incluso una semana. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de

aclararse. Se sentía igual a aquella vez antes, cuando de niño había tenido una fiebre alta

y se había despertado alrededor de una semana más tarde: confundido, estúpido, sus

instintos, normalmente veloces como el rayo, aletargados. Sus reacciones estaban

adicionalmente embotadas porque la lujuria tronaba en sus venas. Un hombre no podía

pensar claramente cuando estaba excitado. Toda su sangre estaba siendo absorbida hacia

una parte de su cuerpo, y aunque era una de sus mejores partes, la calma y la lógica

ciertamente no la caracterizaban.

Lo último que recordaba, antes de despertar con la muchacha inglesa tumbada tan

lascivamente encima de él, era que había estado corriendo hacia el lago pequeño en el

valle detrás de su castillo y sintiéndose inusualmente cansado. Desde allí, sus recuerdos

eran borrosos. ¿Cómo había acabado en una caverna, a un viaje de tres días de distancia

de su casa? ¿Por qué no podía recordar cómo había llegado? No le parecía haber sufrido

daño alguno; ciertamente, se sentía saludable y sano.

Luchó por recordar por qué había corrido hacia el lago. Hizo una pausa, mientras una

marea de recuerdos fragmentados caía en olas sobre él.

Un sentido de urgencia… incienso… un coro de voces distantes… y los trozos de

conversación: Él nunca debe ser encontrado, y una respuesta curiosa, lo esconderemos

adecuadamente.

¿Su inglesita había estado allí? No. Las voces habían tenido un acento curioso, pero

no como el de ella. Rápidamente descartó la posibilidad de que ella tuviera algo que ver

con su aprieto. No parecía una muchacha brillante, ni particularmente fuerte. Aún así,

una mujer de su belleza no necesitaba serlo; la naturaleza le había dado todos los dones

que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Un hombre usaría todas sus habilidades como guerrero

para proteger a tal lujuriosa beldad, aunque fuera sorda y muda.

—¿Estás bien?— la inglesita lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro—. ¿Por qué te

detuviste?, y por favor no dejes que la luz se apague. Me pone nerviosa.

Ella era caprichosa como un potro. Edward presionó el botón diminuto otra vez y se

sobresaltó sólo suavemente en esa ocasión cuando la llama surgió.

—¿El mes?— él preguntó toscamente.

—Septiembre.

Su respuesta lo golpeó como un puño en su estómago: la última tarde que él

recordaba había sido el decimoctavo día de agosto.

—¿Qué tan cerca de Mabon?

Ella lo evaluó extrañamente, y su voz estaba tensa cuando dijo:

—¿Mabon?

—El equinoccio de otoño.

Ella se aclaró la voz con inquietud.

—Hoy es diecinueve de septiembre. El equinoccio es el veintiuno.

¡Cristo, había perdido casi un mes! ¿Cómo podía ser? Consideró cuidadosamente las

posibilidades, ordenando y descartando hasta que encontró una que lo horrorizó, porque

en apariencia era la única explicación que se adaptaba a las circunstancias: una vez que

había sido atraído hacia el claro, había sido secuestrado. Pero asumiendo que había sido

secuestrado, ¿cómo había perdido un mes entero?

El cansancio excesivo anormal que había experimentado mientras corría hacia el

valle, repentinamente tuvo sentido. ¡Alguien lo había drogado en su castillo! De esa

manera, sus secuestradores habían logrado llevarlo, y aparentemente lo habían

mantenido drogado.

Y alguien podría igualmente regresar entonces a la caverna para obligarlo a dormir

otra vez. No encontrarán tan fácil capturarme una segunda vez, juró silenciosamente.

—¿Estás bien?— ella preguntó con vacilación.

Él negó con la cabeza, sus pensamientos sombríos.

—Ven— indicó antes de llevársela a rastras tras de sí.

Ella era tan pequeña que habría sido más fácil lanzarla sobre su hombro y correr con

ella, pero tenía la sospecha de que la muchacha se resistiría ruidosamente a tal

tratamiento y no necesitaba perder el tiempo discutiendo. La joven era de finos huesos y

menudita, pero peliaguda como un jabalí hambriento. Era también exuberantemente

curvilínea y estaba escandalosamente vestida y agitaba un caldero de deseos lujuriosos

en él.

La miró por encima de su hombro. Quienquiera que fuera, de dondequiera que fuera,

estaba sola cerca de un hombre, lo que quería decir que iría a casa con él. La muchacha

hacía a su corazón martillar y su sangre rugir. Cuando había despertado para encontrarla

encima de él, había respondido ferozmente. Desde el momento en que la había tocado,

había sido renuente a dejar de empujar, de deslizar sus manos arriba de sus piernas

sedosas, cautivado por la imagen de que tal vez ella no tuviera vello en todo el cuerpo.

Se enteraría tan pronto como su aprieto se lo permitiera.

En las feroces Highlands de Escocia, la posesión era nueve décimas partes de la ley, y

Edward Masen era la décima parte restante: Edward era brehon, o legislador. Podía

recitar el linaje de su clan hacia atrás por milenios, directamente hasta los antiguos

druidas irlandeses del Tuatha De Danaan, un hecho digno de un bardo Druida. Nadie

cuestionaba su autoridad. Había nacido para dominar.

—¿De dónde eres, inglesa?

—Mi nombre es Bella Swan— dijo ella rígidamente.

Él repitió su nombre.

—Ese es un buen nombre. Soy Edward Masen, laird de los Masen. Mi gente tuvo su hogar en Irlanda por muchos siglos, antes de tomar estas Highlands como nuestra casa. ¿Conoces mi clan? ¿Por qué había sido secuestrado? Y una vez tomado, ¿por qué no lo habían asesinado?

¿Qué habría hecho su padre ante su desaparición? Luego un peor pensamiento se le

ocurrió: ¿estaba su padre todavía vivo y sano y salvo? El temor por la seguridad de su

padre lo capturó, y repitió su pregunta impacientemente.

—¿Tienes noticias de mi clan?

—Nunca he oído de tu cl… familia.

—Debes vivir cerca de la frontera. ¿Cómo viniste aquí?

—Estoy de vacaciones.

—¿De qué?

—Vacaciones. Estoy de visita— aclaró.

—¿Tienes clan en Escocia?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿a quién haces una visita? ¿Quién te acompaña?—. Las mujeres no

viajaban sin escolta o clan, y seguramente no se vestían como ella. Aunque había

anudado una tela azul alrededor de su cintura antes de que hubieran dejado la caverna

principal, no podía ocultar sus escandalosas prendas de ropa interior. La mujer no tenía

vergüenza en absoluto.

—Nadie me acompaña. Soy una chica grande. Viajo perfectamente bien yo sola.

Había una nota desafiante en su voz.

—¿Tienes algún miembro vivo en tu clan, muchacha?— preguntó él más

amablemente. Quizás su familia había sido masacrada y ella exhibía su cuerpo a su pesar, con la esperanza de encontrar un protector.

Se comportaba con la bravuconería inflexible de un cachorro de lobo huérfano,

condicionado por el salvajismo y la inanición a lanzar una dentellada a cualquier mano,

sin importar que pudiera contener comida.

Ella lo miró furiosamente.

—Mis padres están muertos.

—Och, muchacha, lo siento.

—¿Tú no deberías estar ocupado tratando de encontrar una salida?— la joven cambió

de tema velozmente.

Él encontró ese despliegue de dureza, afectado como estaba por una mujer tan

obviamente pequeñita e indefensa, realmente conmovedora. Era obvio que la pérdida de

su clan era todavía algo de lo que le resultaba difícil hablar, y estaba lejos de su

intención apresurar una discusión sobre eso. Él conocía demasiado bien el dolor de

perder a alguien amado.

—Och, pero si está precisamente adelante. ¿Ves la luz del día filtrándose a través de

las piedras? Podemos abrirnos paso allí.

Él dejó que la llama se apagara, y fueron tragados por la oscuridad, quebrada por unos

cuantos chorritos delgados de luz a una docena de yardas de distancia.

Cuando se acercaron más, Bella divisó con incredulidad los escombros bloqueando

el túnel.

—Ni siquiera tú puedes mover esas piedras colosales.

Edward la miró. Ella sabía tan poco acerca de él. La única pregunta era si él usaría su

cuerpo o sus otras… artes. Ansioso por abandonar la caverna, supo que usar sus

habilidades druidas sería la forma más rápida de salir.

También sería la forma más rápida de asegurar que él nunca la metería en su cama.

Un despliegue de tal poder sobrenatural había alejado de su vida a tres prometidas. La

cuarta había sido asesinada dos semanas atrás... no, enmendó, un mes y medio atrás si

estaba verdaderamente en Mabon… con su hermano Anthony, quien la había escoltado

hacia el Castillo Keltar para la boda. Cerró sus ojos contra una naciente ola de pena.

Todavía se sentía como si fueran dos semanas para él.

Nunca había conocido a su futura esposa. Aunque se apenó por su muerte, por la

pérdida de una esposa potencial, lo apenó más el final abrupto de una vida tan joven, no

la mujer en sí misma.

Anthony, por otra parte… Ah, esa era una pena amarga y ardiente dentro de su pecho.

Él cerró los ojos firmemente, acorralando el dolor para encargarse de él después.

Desde que su hermano había muerto, era aún más crucial que él engendrara un

heredero. Y pronto. Él era el último Masen sobrante para engendrar hijos.

Recorrió especulativamente con la mirada a Bella.

No. No usaría magia druida para mover las piedras en su presencia.

Estudió el bloqueo de piedras por unos pocos instantes antes de emprender un asalto

físico simple. Pero no metió simplemente sus brazos en el trabajo: metió su cuerpo

entero en él, consciente que ella se había dejado caer de rodillas en el piso del túnel y

observaba cada movimiento. Él podría haberse doblado un poco más de lo que era

necesario, pero era para demostrar qué premio ella podría disfrutar en su cama. La

anticipación era una parte importante de los juegos de alcoba y aumentaba la

satisfacción final de la mujer inconmensurablemente. Nunca podría decirse que él no

era un amante experto y atento. La seducción comenzaba mucho antes de que él quitara

la ropa a una mujer. A las mujeres podría no gustarles el pensamiento de casarse con él,

pero competían por el placer de compartir su cama.

Excavar era una pérdida de tiempo. Observando cuán apretadamente las piedras

estaban apiñadas, las hendiduras entre ellas selladas con el polvo de los años, él especuló

que esa rama del túnel había colapsado hacía mucho tiempo y pasado al olvido. Cavó y

sacudió las rocas más pequeñas antes de fijar su atención en las mayores, usando su

hacha como palanca para empujarlas y hacerlas rodar. En poco tiempo, había despejado

un pasaje pequeño. El follaje grueso camuflaba la abertura, y podía ver que el túnel

había sido abandonado. Lo que una vez había sido una entrada yacía aislado entre

grandes rocas redondas y al amparo de las zarzas. ¿A quién se le ocurriría buscar una

caverna en tal lugar? Era evidente que él no había sido introducido por ese túnel. Tanto

follaje no podía haber crecido en un mes.

Él la miró por encima de su hombro. Ella levantó una mirada culpable de sus piernas,

y él sonrió abiertamente.

—No tienes nada que temer— la reconfortó—. Liberarnos es fácil. Pero la caminata

será fatigosa.

—¿Qué caminata?

Él no se molestó en contestarle, sino que regresó a su trabajo. Mientras más pronto

salieran, más pronto podría dedicar su atención a seducirla. Por supuesto, tenía que

ocurrir mientras viajaban de regreso a su castillo, pues no se arriesgaría a perder el

tiempo.

Después de ensanchar la abertura, usó su espada para hacer tajos a través del denso

matorral que ensombrecía la entrada. Cuando finalmente había despejado un pasaje que

estimó lo suficientemente seguro para permitirles pasar, ella se apresuró a ir a su lado.

Se percató de que ella escaparía por la abertura y correría a toda velocidad lejos de él, si le diese la oportunidad.

—Da un paso atrás mientras lo atravieso— ordenó.

—Las damas primero— dijo ella dulcemente.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te alejarías más rápido que una liebre si fuera tan tonto—. Él asió sus hombros y la

jaló un poco—. Te desaconsejaría que huyeras de mí. Te atraparía fácilmente, y la

persecución sólo me incitaría—. Cuando ella trató de sacudirse sus manos fuera de sus

hombros, él dijo—: ¿Es esta la manera en la cual me agradeces por liberarte?—

bromeó—. Me podrías conceder una recompensa por mis esfuerzos.

Él reposó su mirada sobre sus labios, dejando en claro qué regalo tenía en mente.

Cuando ella se los mojó nerviosamente, el hombre dejó caer su cabeza más cerca,

tomándolo como señal de docilidad.

Pero la contradictoria muchacha aplastó sus palmas pequeñitas en sus mejillas y lo

mantuvo a raya.

—Muy bien. Ve primero, entonces. La edad antes que la belleza— agregó

dulcemente.

—Muchacha arrogante— dijo él con un bufido, admirando a regañadientes su

audacia—. Dame tu bolsa—. Después de producir el asombroso fuego desde adentro de

eso, confiaba en que ella no trataría de huir de él sin su preciada posesión.

—No te daré mi mochila.

—Entonces no te moverás— dijo él rotundamente—. Y no sé por cuánto tiempo

resistiré aquí, en tal proximidad tentadora…

Ella lo golpeó en el pecho con la mochila, duramente, y él rió. Las mejillas de la chica

se sonrojaron cuando el hombre dijo:

—Qué genio, qué genio, inglesita. Eso es verdaderamente más adecuado para ti—.

Qué fiera tan adorable era, apenas más alta que un niño, pero voluptuosamente

curvilínea y lo suficientemente mayor para el placer carnal.

Sí, él la llevaría de regreso al Castillo Masen; tal vez resultaría ser una compañera

agradable, tal vez más... tal vez podría ser su quinta prometida, pensó sardónicamente, y

quizá realmente la llevaría hasta el altar. Nunca había encontrado a una mujer que no se

amedrentara ante él. Era refrescante. Con su altura y tamaño, sin mencionar los rumores

que circulaban acerca del Masen en las Highlands, a menudo atemorizaba a las muchachas.

Él se arrastró a través de la abertura, luego tomó las manos de la chica y la ayudó a

gatear a través del hueco, disfrutando la sensación de sus pequeñas manos en las de él.

Trasladando su apretón hacia su cintura, la sacó. No la puso sobre sus pies de inmediato,

sino que miró desafiantemente sus ojos mientras la deslizaba hacia abajo rozando su

cuerpo, disfrutando del empuje firme de sus pezones contra su pecho. La fricción era

deliciosa, y él sintió que las rodillas de la mujer se tambaleaban por un momento antes

de que ella pudiera enderezarse.

Si la retirada era la medida de su deseo, entonces ella lo deseaba ferozmente. Se alejó

de él con una expresión alarmada en el momento en que los dedos de sus pies tocaron la

tierra. Él clavó los ojos en sus pezones, sus cumbres ahora endurecidas bajo su chemisse.

Ella bajó la mirada y provocativamente cruzó sus brazos a través de sus preciosos

pechos, enseñando los dientes en un enfurruñamiento pequeño y feroz. Él se rió, porque

ella logró sólo empujar los montículos generosos más juntos y levantados, aumentando

diez veces su deseo de enterrar la cara en su regordeta hendidura.

—Dije que no corras de mí— le acordó—. No podías esperar dejarme atrás—. Él la

miró de arriba a abajo. Su piel —y él veía una cantidad espléndida de ella— era suave y

sin cicatrices, sin signos de enfermedad. Su cintura era delgada, su vientre tenía la

oleada leve que él adoraba en una chica, y aunque sus caderas eran exuberantes,

sospechó que nunca había tenido un niño. La luz brutal del día, a menudo poco

halagadora para una chica, esta vez no le rendía sino tributo, y él refrenó un gemido. No

se había sentido tan intensamente excitado por una mujer en toda su vida.

—Deja de mirarme de esa manera— ella contestó bruscamente.

Su mirada chocó con la suya; ella tenía ojos del color de un marrón chocolate, y

había evidencias claras de una tormenta fraguándose en las heladas profundidades

achocolatadas.

—¿Por qué eres tan espinosa, inglesita? ¿Es porque soy escocés?

—Es porque eres arrogante, mandón y agresivo.

—Soy un hombre— él contestó con demasiada facilidad.

—Si los hombres tienen permiso de comportarse de una manera tan atroz, ¿cómo

deben actuar supuestamente las mujeres?

—Agradecidas. Y en mi clan nos gusta que sean exigentes en la cama— él agregó con

una sonrisa. Cuando la mirada de ella se hizo aún más fría, dijo—: No sabes responder

adecuadamente a una broma. Cálmate, Bella Swan, no busco sino aliviar tus miedos.

No necesitas temer nada, muchacha. Cuidaré de ti, a pesar de tu mala disposición. Aún

hasta los ingleses pueden aprender. En ocasiones— agregó, simplemente para

provocarla.

Ella gruñó —realmente gruñó— quedo en su garganta, como si él la hubiera irritado

de tal manera que nada le gustaría más que patearlo. Y se encontró esperando que ella lo

hiciera: ansiaba una excusa para pelearse con ella y colocar su cuerpo suave bajo el de él.

Entonces la haría gruñir quedo en su garganta por una razón enteramente diferente: un

gemido de deseo mientras él se sepultaba entre sus muslos.

Pero lenta de entendimiento como podía ser, tuvo mejor criterio que provocar un

contacto con él: lo podía ver en sus ojos llenos de tormenta. Su falta de inteligencia no

parecía haber excluido el sentido común. Él hizo una respiración profunda de aire fresco

y sonrió. Estaba libre de la caverna, vivo, y pronto estaría en casa. Descubriría a los

traidores y se premiaría a sí mismo con la inglesa llena de energía. La vida era exquisita,

pensó el laird de los Masen.

* * *

**yeahhhhhhhh Bella y Edward ya se conocen jaja, y parece que la lujuria ya ha aparecido, veremos como continua la historia. Siento el retraso los exámenes me están matando jajajaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece, yo solamente me encargo de adaptar este maravilloso libro. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y al final diré el nombre de la autora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Para ser una mujer no propensa a la violencia, Bella se quedó estupefacta por su deseo de patear a Edward Masen.

No para rebanarlo y cortarlo en pedacitos verbalmente, lo cual habría sido la cosa más madura para hacer, sino darle puñetazos, tal vez hasta morderlo la siguiente vez que la tocara. Su mente se puso en blanco un instante, en un descanso sabático, solamente mirándolo. Nunca había encontrado a un hombre tan perdidamente chauvinista. Sacaba lo peor de ella, rebajándola a un nivel tan primitivo como el de él. Le dieron ganas de arrojarse contra él y golpearlo con los puños. Él se comportaba como si, porque la había encontrado encima de él, la poseyera. Los lords escoceses obviamente no habían cambiado mucho a través de los siglos.

No había pasado por alto su proclamación que él era un auténtico laird; más bien,

Había preferido ignorarlo. Él parecía esperar una reverencia o un desmayo virginal, y no

Alimentaría su vanidad. Parecía que los siglos de sumisión hacia los ingleses no habían enseñado a los escoceses ni un bledo acerca del respeto. Probablemente fuera de esos aristócratas tediosos que estaban peleando para restaurar la independencia de Escocia, así podría pavonearse en su falda escocesa y sus privilegios como un pequeño rey. Incluso prefería la afectada forma de hablar arcaica de siglos pasados.

Y era definitivamente un Don Juan. La conversación fácil y sexy había alertado sus

Susceptibles radares. Probablemente tan estúpido como un cofre de rocas, sin embargo, porque toda esa fuerza muscular no podía dejar lugar para tener mucho cerebro.

—Tengo que regresar a la posada ahora— le informó ella.

—No hay necesidad de que busques refugio en una taberna común y corriente. Estarás generosamente alojada en mi propiedad. Me ocuparé de tus necesidades—.

Posesivamente, él ahuecó su mano en la nuca, enredando los dedos en su cabellera—. Me gusta la forma en que llevas el pelo. Es inusual, pero lo encuentro más… sensual.

Encrespándose, ella removió su flequillo fuera de sus ojos.

—Pongamos algo en claro, Masen. No voy a ir a casa contigo. No voy a compartir la cama contigo, y no desperdiciaré un momento más riñendo contigo.

—Prometo no burlarme de ti cuando cambies de idea, muchacha.

—Oooh. Contrario a lo que tú pudieras pensar, la arrogancia no funciona como afrodisíaco para mí—. Era sólo una pequeña mentira. La arrogancia de por sí no lo hacía,

pero ese hombre arrogante en particular era una piruleta andante, y estaba segura de que poner sus labios encima de cualquier parte de él satisfaría el anhelo oral inexorable contra el que había estado luchando por diez días, siete horas y cuarenta y tres minutos, que por supuesto ella no contaba.

—Afro-di-sía-co— él repitió lentamente, las cejas arrugadas. Guardó silencio un

momento, luego dijo—: Ah, griego: Afrodita y akos. ¿Quieres decir una poción de amor?

—Algo así—. ¿Cómo podría él no conocer esa palabra?, se preguntó, mirándolo

cautelosamente. ¿Y por qué partía la palabra griega?

Cuando él sonrió, abiertamente arrogante, ella dejó caer su mirada y fingió una fascinación repentina por sus cutículas. El hombre era demasiado condenadamente sexy para su bien. Y más estando tan cerca.

Él deslizó sus manos en su pelo y tiró con gentileza, obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos de plata brillaban intensamente.

—Dime que no adviertes el calor entre nosotros. Dime que no me deseas, Bella Swan—. Su mirada la desafiaba a mentir.

Desalentada, ella se percató que él podía percibir cuánto lo deseaba, tal como

sospechaba que él ansiaba tenderse encima de ella, así que hizo lo que las engañosas reclamaciones de seguro le habían enseñado a hacer mejor: Negar, negar, negar.

—No te deseo— ella se burló ligeramente. Bravo. Correcto. La tensión sexual entre ellos casi calificaba como una quinta fuerza de la naturaleza.

Él movió hacia un lado la cabeza. Una ceja oscura se levantó y su mirada fue

divertida, como si estuviera en cierta forma al tanto de su debate interno. Una esquina de su boca se elevó en una sonrisa débil.

—Cuando finalmente digas la verdad, será tan dulce, inglesita. Me endurecerá como

la piedra, escuchar simplemente las palabras en tus labios.

Ella consideró imprudente señalar que él ya lo estaba. Cuando había sepultado sus

manos en su pelo, había rozado esa parte de él contra ella. Se escandalizó al percatarse de que realmente contemplaba tener sexo casual con él, mientras trataba de juzgar qué era lo peor que podría ocurrir entonces, si como muchas personas que conocía lo hacían, brincaba a la cama con un desconocido. Dios, él era tan tentador. Ella quería experimentar pasión, y cuando ese hombre la contemplaba de la manera en que lo hacía en ese momento, sentía que el Cielo podría ser simplemente un beso caliente y lúbrico.

Pero era terco, demasiado bello para la tranquilidad de espíritu de cualquiera, una variable salvajemente imprevisible en una ecuación riesgosa, y ella sabía que esos eran los que podrían hacer estallar el caos. El revoloteo nervioso en su estómago, el deseo que sentía, eran sensaciones demasiado nuevas para actuar sin reflexionar.

Aunque quería cambiar su vida y estaba decidida a perder su virginidad, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no era tan fácil como había pensado que sería. Pensar en tener relaciones sexuales con un virtual desconocido era por completo diferente a realmente zambullirse directamente en el ardor y la desnudez y su falta de experiencia de ella.

Especialmente cuando ese virtual desconocido era tan hombre, un poco extraño, y bastante abrumador. Sus recién descubiertos sentimientos de deseo la asustaron.

La intensidad de la reacción de su cuerpo hacia él la asustaba.

Quizá ella lo podría hacer con él en el último día de su viaje, caviló. Él estaba

ciertamente dispuesto. Podría tener lo que se conocía por sexo casual, luego volver

volando a casa y nunca tener que verlo otra vez. Había comprado condones antes de

dejar los Estados Unidos, y estaban remetidos en un lugar seguro en su mochila.

¡Shh! ¿Era la locura contagiosa? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Una sacudida enérgica de cabeza restauró su cordura.

—Sigamos— dijo él.

Me gustaría, pero tú eres demasiado peligroso, ella pensó con un suspiro.

Dado que él se dirigía hacia abajo de la colina en dirección general a la posada, ella lo

siguió.

—No tienes que sostener mi mano— protestó la joven—. No voy a irme corriendo.

Sus ojos se arrugaron con diversión silenciosa mientras él la soltaba.

—Disfruto de sostener tu mano. Pero puedes caminar junto a mí— le informó.

—No caminaría en ningún otro sitio— ella masculló. Ir detrás alimentaría su ego,

aunque ella lograría observar su cuerpo increíble, inadvertida. Adelante, se sentiría miserable, sintiendo su mirada fija en ella. A su lado era el único lugar aceptable.

Él daba largas zancadas, su paso natural demasiado largo para ella, pero se rehusó a quejarse. Mientras más rápido caminaran, más rápidamente se podría rodear en la seguridad del tumultuoso pueblo. Ella no había soñado nunca que estaría tan agradecida de ver un bus de ancianos en su vida.

Ocupada tramando su retirada educada pero apresurada de su presencia, no se percató de que él se había detenido hasta que estuvo a alguna distancia detrás de ella. La

muchacha se volvió y gesticuló impacientemente, pero los ojos del hombre estaban en el pueblo debajo.

—Vamos— gritó ella. Él no pareció oírla. Lo llamó otra vez, agitando los brazos para llamar la atención, pero él permaneció inmóvil, su mirada fija en el panorama.

Estupendo, decidió, éste es un buen momento para irse, y tengo ventaja. Arrancó en

una carrera rápida hacia abajo de la ladera sesgada. Estirando sus piernas al máximo,

como si corriera por su vida, repentinamente se sintió tonta. Si el hombre verdaderamente había tenido intención de dañarla, podría haberlo hecho hacía mucho

tiempo. A pesar de eso, no podía sacudirse la sensación de que estaba dejando algo increíblemente peligroso tras ella, más que un hombre común y corriente, y que era más sabio que se alejara ahora.

Corrió por varios segundos antes de que el misil la bombardera desde atrás. Ella

tropezó y aterrizó en su estómago en un cantero bailarín de arvejas púrpuras, atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Él estiró sus manos por encima de su cabeza y la presionó contra el suelo.

—Dije que no corrieras de mí— la advirtió—. ¿Cuál palabra es la que encuentras difícil de entender?

—Pues bien, tú te congelaste— discutió Bella—. Te llamé. Y ay, demonios, ahora estoy magullada en todas partes.

Cuando él no respondió, y sólo apartó su cuerpo ligeramente fuera del de ella para

que pudiera respirar, ella cayó en la cuenta de un cambio sutil en él. Su corazón sonaba estruendoso contra su espalda, su respiración era superficial, y sus manos temblaban encima de las de ella.

—¿Q-qué sucede?— preguntó débilmente. ¿Qué horror podría hacerle temblar las manos tan fuertemente?

Él apuntó hacia un coche que desaparecía en la carretera sinuosa bajo ellos.

—¿Qué en nombre de todo lo que es santo es eso?

Bella miró de reojo.

—Se parece a un VW pero que no puedo asegurarlo desde esta distancia. El sol me da en los ojos.

—¿Un qué?

—Volkswagen.

—¿Un… qué vaguen?

—Volkswagen. Un coche—. ¿Se había vuelto el hombre sordo?

—¿Y eso?

La mejilla del hombre rozó su sien mientras ella volteaba su cabeza para contemplar donde él apuntaba.

—¿Qué?— ella parpadeó con seriedad. Él parecía señalar la posada—. ¿La posada?

—No, esa cosa brillante con colores como nunca he visto. ¿Y qué hay de todos esos árboles deshojados? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a los árboles? ¿Y por qué han atado cordones entre ellos? ¿Piensas que se escaparán en caso de que no los aten con una correa? ¡Nunca he visto robles tan abominables!

Bella contempló el signo del neón por encima de la posada y los postes telefónicos

en un silencio cauteloso.

—¿Pues bien, muchacha?—. Él hizo varias profundas y lentas inspiraciones, luego dijo inestablemente—. Nada de esto estaba aquí antes. Nunca he visto tales rarezas. Se

ve como si la mitad de los clanes de Escocia se hubieran reacomodado cerca del lago de Brodie, y estoy realmente seguro de que él no aprobaría todo esto. Es un hombre muy reservado—. Él comenzó a rodar fuera de ella y la volvió de cara al cielo, luego la levantó hasta que estuvo de rodillas de frente a él. Él ahuecó las manos sobre sus hombros y la sacudió—. ¿Qué es un coche? ¿Qué propósito tiene?

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, sabes lo que es un coche! Deja de fingir. Has estado bonito actuando como el lord arcaico, pero no juegues más conmigo—. Bella lo miró

furiosamente, pero bajo su cólera, la asustaba. Tenía una expresión desconcertada en su cara, y creyó vislumbrar un indicio de miedo en sus ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué es un coche?— él repitió suavemente.

Bella comenzó a hacer un comentario cáustico, luego vaciló. Quizá estaba enfermo.

Quizá esa situación fuera infinitamente más peligrosa de lo que había pensado.

—Es una máquina accionada por… baterías y… er… y gas— abruptamente se decidió a llevarle la corriente, dándole una respuesta corta—. Las personas se transportan en ellos.

Silenciosamente, sus labios formaron las palabras batería y gas. Permaneció muy

quieto un momento, y luego dijo:

—¿Inglesa?

—Bella— ella corrigió.

—¿Eres verdaderamente inglesa?

—No. Soy americana.

—Americano. Sé que parece… verdaderamente, pero… ¿Bella?

—¿Qué?— sus preguntas comenzaban a asustarla.

—¿En qué el siglo me encuentro?

La respiración se le atoró en la garganta. Ella se masajeó las sienes, atacada por un

dolor de cabeza repentino. Debería haberse imaginado que un hombre que emanaba tan crudo sex-appeal tenía que ser fatalmente defectuoso. No tenía idea de qué decirle.

¿Cómo contestaba uno a esa pregunta? ¿Se atrevería ella a hacerlo y simplemente

alejarse, o la acometería él otra vez?

—Dije, ¿qué siglo es este?— él repitió suavemente.

—Veintiuno— dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Estaba jugando? Las letras mayúsculas remarcadas de un titular de periódico florecieron contra el interior de sus párpados, excluyendo todo pensamiento racional:

UNA UNIVERSITARIA QUE NO COMPLETÓ SUS ESTUDIOS, HIJA DE FÍSICOS RENOMBRADOS EN EL MUNDO, SECUESTRADA POR ENFERMO MENTAL FUGADO. Subtitulado: DEBERÍA HABER ESCUCHADO A SUS PADRES Y HABER PERMANECIDO EN EL LABORATORIO.

Él permaneció silencioso, y cuando ella abrió los ojos, escudriñaba el pueblo debajo:

los botes en el lago, los edificios, los coches, las luces brillantes y los letreros, los ciclistas en las calles. Irguió la cabeza, escuchando las bocinas, el zumbido de las motocicletas, y, de algún café, el bajo rítmico de un rock and roll. Frotó su mandíbula, su mirada fija y cautelosa. Después de algún tiempo asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiera resuelto un debate interno que había estado sosteniendo.

—Cristo— medio murmuró, sus aristocráticas fosas nasales dilatándose como los de un animal arrinconado—. No he perdido una luna escasa. He perdido siglos.

¿Una luna escasa? ¿Siglos? Gwen pellizcó su labio inferior entre su dedo y el pulgar,

pensando.

Luego él la miró de nuevo, observó su camisa, su mochila, su pelo, sus pantalones

cortos y finalmente sus botas de excursionismo. Él sacó su pie fuera de ella, lo sostuvo en sus manos y lo estudió por un largo momento antes de levantar sus ojos hacia ella otra vez. Sus cejas oscuras se hundieron.

—¿Tú nombras tus medias?

—¿Qué?

Él pasó su dedo sobre la palabra Polo Sport cosido en el puño de su calcetín de lana gruesa. Luego su mirada se fijó en la etiqueta pequeña de sus botas: Timberland. Antes

de que ella pudiera formar una respuesta, él dijo:

—Dame tu bolsa.

Bella suspiró y comenzó a dárselo, luego bajó la cremallera principal de la mochila,

sin humor para entrar en un debate acerca de las cremalleras. Considerando la que tenía en sus pantalones cortos, si él verdaderamente no sabía cómo funcionaban, no iba a apresurarse en enseñarle. Las mujeres deberían coser candados en sus cremalleras con él cerca.

Él tomó la mochila y echó el contenido sobre el terreno. Cuando su teléfono celular

cayó, ella se sintió momentáneamente furiosa consigo misma por olvidarlo, hasta que recordó que no funcionaría en Escocia de cualquier manera. Mientras él lo extraía de la confusión de sus pertenencias, Bella se percató que no funcionaría nunca más en la vida. La envoltura plástica había sido aplastada en una de sus muchas caídas, y se hizo pedazos en las manos masculinas. Él contempló la tecnología diminuta de adentro con fascinación.

Buscó desordenadamente en sus cosméticos, abrió su polvera, y se contempló a sí mismo en el pequeño espejo. Sus barras de proteínas fueron arrojadas a un lado junto con la caja de condones, (gracias a Dios) y cuando él curioseó su cepillo de dientes, su mirada desconcertada pasó rápidamente desde el pelo largo y espeso de la muchacha hasta el cepillo diminuto y de regreso a su pelo otra vez. Una ceja se arqueó en una expresión de duda. Él recogió la última edición de Cosmopolitan, contempló la imagen de la modelo medio desnuda en la cubierta, luego pasó rápidamente las páginas, mirando estúpidamente las fotos brillantemente coloreadas. Pasó sus dedos sobre las hojas como si estuviera estupefacto.

—Y Carlisle piensa que sus tomos iluminados son preciosos— masculló.

Cuando empezó a buscar desordenadamente entre sus bragas de distintos colores, la joven consideró que ya había tenido bastante. Puso su puño sobre la braguita de seda lima que él examinaba entonces y firmemente meneó su cabeza.

Pero cuando él la miró, ella se dio cuenta de que por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, la seducción no estaba en su mente. Su deseo de escapar fue abruptamente vencido por el aspecto de angustia en su cara, y ya no estuvo tan segura de que él estaba jugando. Si lo estaba, entonces era un actor consumado.

Arrancando la revista de sus manos, ella señaló la fecha en la esquina. Los ojos de

Edward se ampliaron incluso más aún.

—¿En qué siglo creías estar?— preguntó ella, disgustada consigo misma por ser

tomada como tonta por ese hombre tan guapo. No estaba en sus cabales, no tenía ninguna cualidad redentora, pero la atraía como una polilla suicida hacia una llama, ¿y qué ocurriría si hacía cenizas sus alas?

—El dieciséis— contestó huecamente.

Sonó tan perturbado que ella lo tocó, rozando con sus dedos la mandíbula cincelada,

permaneciendo allí mucho más tiempo de lo que era sensato.

—Masen, necesitas ayuda— lo consoló—. Y encontraremos ayuda para ti. Él cerró su mano sobre la de ella, volteó su cabeza, y besó su palma.

—Mis gracias. Estoy encantado de que acudas tan velozmente en mi ayuda.

Ella retiró su mano rápidamente.

—Ven conmigo al pueblo y te conseguiré un doctor. Probablemente caíste y tienes una concusión— dijo Bella, esperando que fuese cierto. La alternativa era que él hubiera estado vagabundeando, sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo, pensando que era algún lord medieval, y ella francamente no podía reconciliar al hombre poderoso y arrogante con un mentiroso paranoico y esquizofrénico. No quería que estuviera enfermo. Quería que fuera tal como parecía ser: competente, fuerte y saludable. Parecía mentira que un caso mental pudiera ser tan… dominante, tan regio.

—No— dijo él suavemente, su mirada flotando mansamente hacia la fecha en la

revista otra vez—. No iremos a tu pueblo, sino a Ban Drochaid— dijo finalmente—. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Será un viaje duro, pero te compensaré cuando lleguemos.

Serás generosamente premiada por tu ayuda.

Oh, Dios Santo, él tenía la intención de llevarla a su castillo. Realmente estaba de la cabeza.

—No iré a esas piedras contigo— dijo ella tan serenamente como pudo dadas las circunstancias—. Déjame llevarte a un doctor. Confía en mí.

—Confía en mí— dijo él, mientras la jalaba hasta ponerla de pie a su lado—. Necesito

de ti, Bella. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Y trato de dártela…

—Pero tú no entiendes.

—¡Sé que estás enfermo!

Él meneó su cabeza cobriza, y en la luz del atardecer sus ojos de plata eran claros,

ecuánimes e inteligentes. Ningún indicio de locura acechaba allí, sólo preocupación y determinación.

—No. Estoy sano y de ningún modo loco como piensas. Simplemente tendrás que

verlo por ti misma.

—No iré contigo— dijo ella firmemente—. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Debes olvidarlo. El Masen tiene prioridad, y con el tiempo entenderás. Ahora te

pregunto una última vez, ¿vendrás conmigo por propia voluntad?

—Ni cuando se hiele el infierno, bárbaro.

Cuando él envolvió su mano en torno a su muñeca, ella se dio cuenta de que mientras discutían había quitado una cadena de cierto tipo de alguna parte de su cuerpo. Cuando

él cerró los enlaces de metal alrededor de su muñeca y la sujetó a él, abrió su boca para gritar, pero el hombre aseguró una mano poderosa sobre su boca.

—Entonces vendrás conmigo por mi única voluntad. Así sea.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Casi quinientos años, cavilaba Edward. ¿Cómo podía ser? Sentía como si sólo el día anterior hubiera salido a cabalgar en los prados cargados de brezos de su hogar en las Highlands. Su mente se tambaleó de alarma, y aunque hizo un intento de negarlo, sabía que era cierto. Lo sabía con una conciencia visceral que era incuestionable. El tiempo de Bella se sentía diferente, el ritmo natural de los elementos era frenético, quebrado. Su mundo no era un mundo sano.

Los siglos habían pasado, y no tenía idea de cómo había ocurrido. Explorar su memoria no había proporcionado nuevos indicios. Cinco siglos de somnolencia parecían haber enmudecido su memoria, atenuando los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido justamente antes de su secuestro. Todo lo que sabía era que había sido llevado a algún tipo de emboscada en la cual un número indeterminado de personas había participado.

Había habido hombres armados. Había habido cánticos y humo perfumado, lo cual apestaba a brujería o druidismo. Obviamente había sido drogado, ¿pero después qué?¿Encantado por un hechizo de sueño? Y si había sido embrujado, ¿entonces por quién? Aún más importante, ¿por qué? Saber el por qué le diría si su clan entero había sido víctima también.

Un dedo helado de temor rozó su columna vertebral mientras consideraba la

posibilidad de que hubieran sido atacados por la tradición que protegían. ¿Alguien finalmente había creído en los rumores y había ido buscando pruebas?

Los varones Masen eran druidas, como sus antepasados lo habían sido a través de

milenios. Pero lo que pocos sabían era que no eran druidas comunes, que basaban la mayor parte de sus artes en la tradición incompleta, desde la pérdida de cierta cantidad de ésta en las nefastas guerras de milenios atrás. Los Masen poseían toda la tradición y eran los únicos guardianes de las piedras estáticas.

Si después de que él hubiera sido secuestrado, su padre, Carlisle, había sido asesinado por sus secuestradores, la tradición sagrada estaría perdida para siempre, y el conocimiento que protegían —para ser usado sólo cuando el mundo lo necesitara— se habría desvanecido completamente.

Recorrió con la mirada a Bella. ¡Si ella no lo hubiera despertado, bien podría haber dormitado por toda la eternidad! Murmuró una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento.

Considerando cuidadosamente su situación, comprendió que por ahora el cómo y por

qué de su secuestro eran irrelevantes. No encontraría respuestas en ese tiempo. Lo que importaba era proceder: había sido lo suficientemente afortunado como para haber sido despertado y tenía la oportunidad y el poder para corregir las cosas. Aunque para hacer eso, debía estar en Ban Drochaid la medianoche de Mabon.

Él la recorrió con la mirada otra vez, pero ella se rehusó a mirarlo. El crepúsculo

hacía tiempo había caído, y habían hecho buen tiempo, poniendo muchas millas entre ellos y el pueblo horrendo y ruidoso. A la luz de la luna, su piel suave brilló tenuemente con la cálida riqueza de las perlas. Él se permitió el placer de imaginársela desnuda, lo cual no era difícil cuando ella traía puesto tan poco. Era toda una mujer y sacaba a la luz al hombre más primitivo que dormía en él, con una necesidad aguda de poseer y aparearse. Sus pezones eran claramente visibles bajo su camisa delgada, y él deseó succionarlos dentro de su boca. Era una muchachita apasionada con una voluntad de acero y curvas que tentarían la mirada incluso de su devoto sacerdote Ben. Había sido difícil reprimirse desde el momento en que había abierto los ojos y la había contemplado, y había estado incómodamente erecto desde entonces. Una mirada provocativa de ella lo regresaría a una condición dolorosa, pero no se preocupó demasiado de que pudiera lanzarle semejante mirada. No le había hablado en horas, no desde que él se había rehusado por centésima vez a soltarla. No desde que le había dicho que la lanzaría sobre su hombro y la llevaría de ese modo si tuviera que hacerlo.

Lo intrigó que ella no hubiera gritado, ni se hubiera desmayado o implorado su liberación. Su primera impresión de ella no había sido enteramente precisa; aunque era

difícil de percibir, debido a su manera extraña de hablar, poseía una cantidad muy pequeña de inteligencia. Había demostrado habilidades sutiles de razonamiento al tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión acerca de llevarla consigo, y cuando se había percatado de que no había posibilidad de hacerlo desistir, lo había tratado como si simplemente no existiera. Bravo, Bella, pensó él. Isabella significa hermosa. Realmente resultas ser una muchacha fascinante.

Considerando que inicialmente había pensado que era una huérfana o la única

sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan, una mujer que estaba dispuesta a canjear su

cuerpo para asegurarse un protector porque ello explicaría su ropa y su conducta, desde entonces se le había ocurrido que ella simplemente podría ser normal en su tiempo.

Podía ser que en cinco siglos las mujeres hubieran cambiado mucho más, convirtiéndose en tenazmente independientes. Entonces, ¿por qué, se preguntó, sentía él una tristeza muda, un ligero toque de vulnerabilidad en ella que desmentía sus bravatas?

Sabía que la chica pensaba que se la había llevado a la fuerza porque la deseaba, y ojalá fuera tan simple. No podía negar que la encontraba tentadora y estaba impaciente por compartir la cama con ella, pero las cosas eran, repentinamente, mucho más complicadas. Una vez que había descubierto que estaba atrapado en el futuro, había entendido que la necesitaba. Cuando llegaran a las piedras, si lo peor era cierto y su castillo estaba perdido, había un ritual que debía realizar con sus condenados conocimientos. Había una posibilidad de que el ritual saliera mal, y si eso ocurría,

necesitaba a Bela Swan junto a él.

Ella estaba fatigada, y Edward sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento por haberlo

causado. Cuando ella se tropezó con una raíz y cayó contra él, sólo para sisear y avanzar dando tumbos para alejarse, se ablandó. Le cedería esa única noche, pero al día siguiente no habría descansos. Ella casi cayó donde estaba parada; entonces él ahuecó un brazo detrás de sus hombros, el otro detrás de sus rodillas, y la depositó en el tronco musgoso de un árbol enorme que había caído en el bosque. Sentada al borde del tronco macizo, con sus pies colgando varias pulgadas por encima del suelo, se veía pequeñita y delicada.

Los corazones guerreros no siempre venían en cuerpos fuertes de guerrero, y aunque él podía caminar tres días sin descanso o comida, ella no soportaría tales condiciones.

Se dejó caer encima del tronco, a su lado.

—Bella— dijo él quedo.

No hubo respuesta.

—Bella, verdaderamente no te haré daño— dijo él.

—Ya lo hiciste— replicó ella.

—¿Me hablas otra vez?

—Estoy encadenada a ti. Tenía la intención de no volver a hablarte nunca, pero he decidido que no tengo ganas de hacerte las cosas fáciles, así que voy a decirte

incesantemente y con vívidos detalles qué tan miserable me siento. Voy a atiborrarte las orejas con mis quejas. Voy a hacerte desear haber perdido el oído cuando naciste.

Él rió. Ésa era su inglesa desdeñosa otra vez.

—Estás en libertad de atormentarme en cualquier oportunidad. Lamento causarte incomodidades, pero debo hacerlo. No tengo alternativa.

Ella arqueó una ceja y lo contempló con desdén.

—Déjame estar segura de que entiendo la situación. Piensas que eres del siglo dieciséis. ¿Qué año, exactamente?

—Mil quinientos dieciocho.

—Y en mil quinientos dieciocho, ¿tú viviste cerca de aquí?

— Sí.

—¿Y eras un lord?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo es que terminaste en estado de letargo en una caverna en el siglo veintiuno?

—Eso es lo que debo descubrir.

—Masen, es imposible. Me pareces relativamente cuerdo, esta falsa ilusión excluida. Un poco chauvinista, pero no demasiado anormal. No hay forma de que un hombre pueda quedarse dormido y despertar casi cinco siglos más tarde. Fisiológicamente, es imposible. He tenido noticias de Rip Van Winkle y la Bella Durmiente, pero esos son cuentos de hadas.

—Dudo que las hadas tengan que ver con esto. Sospecho de los gitanos o la brujería—

confió él.

—Oh, bueno, eso es más reconfortante— dijo ella, también dulcemente—. Gracias por aclararlo.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—¿Tú crees en hadas?— ella contrarrestó.

—Hada es solamente otro nombre para los Tuatha De Danaan. Y sí, existen, aunque

guardan sus distancias con el hombre mortal. Nosotros los escoceses siempre hemos

sabido eso. Has vivido una vida protegida, ¿verdad?— cuando ella cerró sus ojos, él sonrió. Era tan ingenua.

Cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos otra vez, lo privilegió con una sonrisa condescendiente, y cambió el tema como si no quisiera presionar demasiado su mente frágil. Él se mordió los labios para impedir un bufido sarcástico. Al menos le dirigía la palabra otra vez.

—¿Por qué vas a Ban Drochaid, y por qué insistes en llevarme contigo?

Él sopesó lo que podría decirle con seguridad sin ahuyentarla.

—Debo llegar a las piedras porque es donde mi castillo está…

—¿Está, o estaba? Si planeas convencerme de que eres verdaderamente del siglo

dieciséis, vas a tener que engañarme un poco mejor con tus tiempos verbales.

Él la recorrió con la mirada con reprobación.

—Estaba, Bella. Rezo por que perdure todavía—. Tenía que estar, pues si llegaban a

las piedras y no había señal de su castillo, su situación ciertamente sería escalofriante.

—¿Así que esperas visitar a tus descendientes? Asumiendo, claro está, que te sigo la

corriente en este juego absurdo— agregó ella.

No, no a menos que su padre, a los sesenta y dos años, en cierta forma hubiera

logrado engendrar otro niño luego de que Edward hubiera sido secuestrado, lo cual era altamente improbable, ya que Carlisle no había estado con una mujer desde que la madre de sus hijos había muerto, hasta donde sabía. Lo que esperaba era que perduraran algunos artefactos del castillo. Pero no le podía decir más que eso. No podía arriesgarse a ahuyentarla cuando la necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

No debería haberse molestado buscando una respuesta convenientemente evasiva,

porque al vacilar demasiado tiempo para que ella le creyera, la muchacha simplemente siguió adelante con otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué me necesitas?

—No conozco tu siglo, y la región entre aquí y mi casa pudo haberse alterado— él ofreció serenamente la verdad incompleta—. Necesito un guía que tenga conocimientos

de los caminos de este siglo. Puedo necesitar atravesar tus pueblos, y podría haber peligros que no percibiría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde—. Eso había sonado bastante convincente, pensó él.

Ella lo evaluaba con patente escepticismo.

—Bella, sé que piensas que me ha fallado la memoria, o estoy enfermo y tengo

fantasías febriles, pero considera esto: ¿qué ocurriría si tú estás equivocada, y yo digo la verdad? ¿Te he dañado? Aparte de hacerte venir junto conmigo, ¿te he herido de alguna

forma?

—No—. La chica hizo la concesión a regañadientes.

—Mírame, Bella—. Él ahuecó su cara con sus manos, así que ella tuvo que mirar directamente sus ojos. La cadena traqueteó entre ambas muñecas—. ¿Crees verdaderamente que yo te haría daño?

Ella sopló una hebra de pelo de su cara con una bocanada suave de respiración.

—Estoy atada con cadenas a ti. Eso me preocupa.

Él tomó un riesgo calculado. Con un movimiento impaciente soltó los eslabones,

contando con el lascivo calor entre ellos para continuar uniéndolos.

—Muy bien. Eres libre. Te juzgué mal. Creí que eras una mujer amable y compasiva,

no una muchacha cobarde que no puede soportar nada que no entienda de inmediato…

—¡No soy cobarde!

—… Y que si un hecho no se apega a su apreciación de cómo deberían ser las cosas,

entonces no es posible—. Él dio un bufido burlón—. Qué visión estrecha del mundo tienes.

—¡Oh!— Bella frunció el entrecejo, alejándose de él en el tronco del árbol caído.

Columpió una pierna a cada lado, montando a horcajadas el tronco macizo, y sentándose para enfrentarlo

—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de hacerme sentir mal por no creer en tu historia? Te lo aseguro, no tengo una visión estrecha del mundo. Debo de ser una de las pocas personas que no lo tiene. Podrías asombrarte de qué tan amplia y bien informada es mi visión del mundo—. Ella dio masaje a la piel en su muñeca, mirándolo furiosamente.

—Qué contradictoria eres— dijo él suavemente—. En algunos momentos pienso que

veo coraje en ti, luego en otros no veo nada excepto cobardía. Dime, ¿eres siempre tan paradójica contigo misma?

Una mano voló hacia la garganta femenina y sus ojos se ampliaron. Él había golpeado

algo sensible. Cruelmente, continuó esa veta:

—¿Sería demasiado pedir que des un poco de tu precioso tiempo para ayudar a alguien que lo necesita, de la manera en que quiere ser ayudado, en vez de la forma en

que piensas que debería serlo?

—Lo haces sonar como si todo fuera mi culpa. Lo haces sonar como que si fuera yo la

que está loca— protestó ella.

—Si lo que digo es cierto, y juro que lo es, entonces me pareces más irrazonable a mí— dijo él serenamente—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido que encuentro tu mundo, sin ningún

conocimiento del pasado, con árboles desmembrados, sin hojas, y ropa con nombres formales, tan antinatural como tú encuentras mi historia?

Duda. Él la podía ver en su cara expresiva. Sus ojos tempestuosos se ensancharon más

aún, y vislumbró ese destello misterioso de vulnerabilidad bajo su exterior duro. Le desagradó provocarla, pero la joven no sabía cuánto había en juego y posiblemente no podría decírselo. No tenía tiempo para salir en su mundo y buscar a otra persona. Además, no deseaba a ninguna otra persona. Él la quería a ella. Ella lo había descubierto,

lo había despertado, y su convicción de que estaba de alguna manera destinada a ayudarlo a corregir las cosas, aumentaba con cada hora que pasaba. No hay coincidencias en este mundo, Edward, su padre le había dicho. Debes ver con el ojo de un águila. Debes abstraerte, debes levantarte por encima del acertijo, y trazar un mapa de él. Todo ocurre por una razón, aunque al principio no puedas percibir el patrón.

Ella se dio un masaje en las sienes, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Me das dolor de cabeza—. Después de un momento, hizo estallar un suspiro resignado, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos—. Okay, me doy por vencida. ¿Por qué no

me cuentas sobre ti? Digo, quién piensas que eres.

Una invitación más bien dada de mala gana, pero trabajaría con lo que pudiera

obtener. No se había percatado de cuán tenso había estado, aguardando su respuesta, hasta que sus músculos se relajaron bajo su piel.

—Te he dicho que soy el laird de mi clan, a pesar del hecho de que mi padre, Carlisle, todavía vive. Él se rehúsa a seguir siendo laird, y con sesenta y dos años apenas puedo culparlo. Es un tiempo demasiado largo para soportar tal responsabilidad—. Él cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundamente—. Tenía un hermano, Anthony, pero murió recientemente.

Él no mencionó que su prometida había sido asesinada mientras viajaba con Anthony de regreso al Castillo Masen para la boda. Mientras menos dijera acerca de cualquiera de sus prometidas a otra mujer, mejor. Él era muy susceptible acerca del tema.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó ella con delicadeza.

—Él regresaba de la propiedad Elliott cuando fue asesinado en una batalla entre

clanes, que ni siquiera era nuestra, sino entre los Vulturis y los Rumanov. Probablemente, él vio que los Rumanov estaban severamente excedidos en número e intentó hacer la diferencia.

—Lo siento tanto— dijo ella suavemente.

Él abrió sus ojos para encontrar la compasión brillando tenuemente en su mirada, y

eso lo entibió por dentro. Cuando se bajó del tronco del árbol caído y sacó la pierna de ella de sobre el tronco para que lo enfrentara, la joven no se resistió. Con él de pie sobre la tierra y ella sentada al borde del tronco, estaban en un nivel de visión igual, y pareció hacerla sentirse más cómoda.

—Anthony era así— le dijo con una mezcla de pesar y orgullo—. Él era siempre el

primero en librar las batallas de otros. Recibió una espada que le atravesó el corazón, y un amanecer amargo desperté para ver a mi hermano, amarrado a través del lomo de su caballo, siendo escoltado a casa por el capitán de la guardia Elliott—. Y la pena rompió mi corazón. Hermano mío, les fallé a ambos, a ti y a pa.

Las cejas de ella se arrugaron, reflejando su pesar.

—¿Tu madre?— preguntó amablemente.

—Mi padre es viudo. Ella murió en el parto cuando yo tenía quince años de edad; ni ella ni el bebé sobrevivieron. Él no se ha vuelto a casar. Jura que hubo un único amor verdadero para él—. Edward sonrió. El sentimiento de su pa era uno que él entendía. El encuentro de sus padres había sido hecho en el cielo: él, un Druida, y ella, la hija de un

inventor excéntrico que se había mofado de las conveniencias y educado a su hija mejor que a la mayoría de los hijos varones. Desafortunadamente, las muchachas educadas no abundaban en las Highlands, o en cualquier otra parte si se pusiera a pensarlo. Carlisle había tenido suerte indudablemente. Edward había anhelado un encuentro parecido para sí mismo, pero el tiempo se había agotado, y él había desistido de la esperanza de encontrar a tal mujer.

—¿Estás casado?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No. No habría tratado de besarte si estuviste prometido o casado.

—Bien, acumulas un punto para los hombres en general— dijo ella secamente—. ¿No

estás demasiado mayor para no haber estado casado nunca? Usualmente cuando un hombre no se ha casado a tu edad, hay algo mal con él— ella lo provocó.

—He estado prometido— protestó él indignado, sin decirle el número de veces. No

era una buena manera de impresionarla, y ella estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que a él le habría gustado. Había ciertamente algo malo en él. Una vez que las mujeres pasaban un poco de tiempo a su lado, empacaban sus cosas y se iban. Eso era suficiente para hacer a un hombre sentirse dudoso de sus encantos. Podía ver que ella estaba a punto de presionar sobre el asunto, así que dijo precipitadamente, esperando acabar el debate del tema:

—Ella murió antes de la boda.

Bella se sobresaltó.

—Lo siento mucho.

Estuvieron silenciosos unos pocos momentos, luego ella dijo:

—¿Tú quieres casarte?

Él arqueó una ceja burlona.

—¿Me lo estás ofreciendo, muchacha?— ronroneó. Si solamente lo hiciera, le

encantaría tomarla y casarse con ella antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea. Se encontraba más intrigado por ella de lo que alguna vez había estado con cualquiera de sus prometidas.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Claro que no. Es simple curiosidad. Sólo trato de sacar en claro qué tipo de hombre

eres.

—Sí, tengo el deseo de casarme y tener niños. Simplemente necesito una buena mujer— dijo él, regalándole su sonrisa más encantadora.

Ella no era inmune a eso. Vio sus ojos ampliarse ligeramente en respuesta y pareció olvidar la pregunta que había hecho. Él suspiró un agradecimiento mudo a los dioses que lo habían dotado de una cara bien parecida y dientes blancos.

—¿Y qué considera un hombre como tú una buena mujer?— dijo ella después de un momento. Levantó una mano cuando él empezó a hablar—: Espera... déjame adivinar. Obediente. Fiel. Definitivamente no demasiado brillante— se burló—. Oh, y deberá ser la mujer más bella de los alrededores, ¿verdad?

Él irguió su cabeza, encontrando su mirada al mismo nivel.

—No. Mi idea de una buena mujer sería una que adorara mirar, no porque otro la

encontrara preciosa, sino porque sus rasgos únicos significaran algo para mí—. Él rozó la esquina de la boca femenina con sus dedos. Deslizó su mano hasta el lunar pequeño en su pómulo derecho—. Tal vez tendría un hoyuelo al lado de su boca cuando sonriera. Puede que tuviera una marca de bruja en una mejilla. Tal vez tendría ojos tempestuosos que me recuerden al mar que tanto amo. Pero hay otras características mucho más importantes que su apariencia. Mi mujer sería alguien curiosa acerca del mundo, y a la que le gustara aprender. Querría a los niños y los amaría cueste lo que cueste. Tendría un corazón valiente, coraje y compasión.

Él habló desde el corazón, su voz haciéndose más honda con la pasión. Liberó lo que estaba reprimido dentro de él y le dijo exactamente lo que deseaba.

—Ella sería quien hablaría conmigo en las horas pequeñitas acerca de cualquier cosa

y todo, quien saborearía todos los climas de las Highlands, quien apreciaría la familia. Una mujer que pudiera encontrar belleza en el mundo, en mí, y en el mundo que construiríamos juntos. Ella sería mi compañera venerada, mi amante adorada, y mi preciosa esposa.

Bella inspiró profundamente. El aire escéptico en sus ojos se desvaneció. Cambió de

posición con inquietud, apartó la vista de él, y guardó silencio por un tiempo. Edward no la interrumpió, curioso por ver cómo ella respondería a su declaración honesta.

Sonrió sardónicamente cuando ella despejó su garganta y decididamente cambió de

tema.

—Bien, si eres de las Highlands del siglo dieciséis, ¿por qué no hablas gaélico?

No cedes en nada, muchacha, él pensó. ¿Quién o qué te causó tanto daño que te obligas así a ocultar tus sentimientos?

—¿Gaélico? ¿Tú quieres gaélico?—. Con una sonrisa lobuna, él le dijo exactamente lo

que deseaba hacerle una vez que le quitara la ropa, primero en gaélico, luego en latín, y finalmente en un lenguaje que no había sido hablado en siglos incluso en su tiempo. Lo hizo endurecer sólo decir las palabras.

—Esa podría ser jerigonza— ella contestó bruscamente. Pero tembló, como si hubiera sentido la intención detrás de sus palabras.

—¿Entonces por qué me probaste?— preguntó él quedamente.

—Necesito alguna prueba— respondió ella—. Simplemente no puedo seguirte con fe ciega.

—No— él estuvo de acuerdo—. No pareces una mujer que pudiera hacerlo.

—Bueno, tienes pruebas de mi mundo— contestó, luego agregó precipitadamente—: Por supuesto, pretendiendo que lo que afirmas es cierto. Viste los coches, el pueblo, mi

teléfono, mi ropa.

Él gesticuló hacia su propio atavío, su espada, y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso podría ser un disfraz.

—¿Qué considerarías suficiente prueba?

45

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé— admitió.

—Te lo puedo probar en las piedras— dijo él finalmente—. Más allá de cualquier duda, te lo puedo probar allí.

—¿Cómo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Debes venir y verlo.

—¿Piensas que tus antepasados podrían tener algún registro de ti, un retrato o algo

por el estilo?— ella adivinó.

—Bella, tú debes decidir si estoy loco o digo la verdad. No te lo puedo probar hasta

que alcancemos nuestro destino. Una vez que lleguemos a Ban Drochaid, si todavía no crees en mí, allí en las piedras, cuando haya hecho lo que pueda para ofrecerte evidencias, entonces no te pediré nada más. ¿Qué tienes que perder, Isabella Swan? ¿Tu vida es tan exigente y llena que no le puedes ceder nada a un hombre que necesita algunos días de tu tiempo?

Él había ganado. Lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Ella lo miró en silencio por mucho tiempo. Él encontró su mirada firmemente, esperando. Finalmente ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Me aseguraré de que llegas a tus piedras sin ningún problema, pero eso no significa ni por un minuto que creo en ti. Siento curiosidad por ver qué prueba me puedes ofrecer de que tu cuento increíble es cierto, porque si es… — se interrumpió completamente y negó con la cabeza—. Es suficiente decir que esa prueba valdría atravesar las Highlands para verlo. Pero en el momento que me muestres lo que sea que tienes que mostrarme, si todavía no creyera en ti, he terminado contigo. ¿Okay?

—¿Okay?— él repitió. La palabra no significaba nada para él en ningún idioma.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con nuestro trato?— ella aclaró—. Un trato que estás de acuerdo

en honrar completamente— acentuó.

—Sí. En el momento que te muestre la prueba, si tú todavía no crees, te librarás de mí. Pero debes prometer quedarte conmigo hasta que realmente veas la prueba—.

Profundo en su interior, Edward se sobresaltó, odiando el uso equívoco del lenguaje cuidadosamente expresado.

—Acepto. Pero no me encadenarás, y debo comer. Y ahora mismo voy hacia un camino pequeño en el bosque, y si tú me sigues me harás muy, muy infeliz—. Ella brincó hacia abajo del tronco del árbol caído y dio un rodeo alrededor de él.

—Como gustes, Bella Swan.

Ella se inclinó y trató de alcanzar su mochila, pero él se movió velozmente y envolvió su mano alrededor de su muñeca.

—No. Si tú vas, entonces esto se queda conmigo.

—Necesito algunas cosas— ella siseó.

—Puedes llevar un artículo contigo, entonces— dijo él, renuente a interferir si ella tenía necesidades femeninas. Podría ser su ciclo lunar.

46

Rabiosamente, ella buscó dentro del bolso y retiró dos artículos. Una barra de algo y una bolsa. Provocadoramente, ella metió la barra en la bolsita y dijo:

—¿Ves? Es una sola cosa ahora— se volvió abruptamente y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

—Lo siento, muchacha— él murmuró cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba fuera de su alcance.

No tenía alternativa excepto hacerla su víctima involuntaria. Asuntos más importantes que su vida dependían de ello.

Bella rápidamente usó las instalaciones, escudriñando ansiosamente el bosque alrededor de ella, pero no parecía que él la hubiera seguido. A pesar de ello, no confiaba en nada acerca de su situación presente. Después de desahogarse, devoró la barra de proteínas que había tomado. Registró su carterita de cosméticos, luego untó un poco de pasta dentífrica en su lengua. El sabor a menta revivió su estado de ánimo cada vez más débil. Un golpetazo del parche medicado sobre su nariz, sus mejillas y la frente casi la hizo desmayarse de placer. Sudorosa y exhausta, se sintió más viva que en toda su vida. Comenzaba a temer por su cordura, porque había una parte de ella que quería creer en él, quería desesperadamente experimentar algo que no estuviera clarificado por la existencia de la ciencia. Ella quería creer en la magia, en hombres que la hicieran sentir caliente y con las rodillas temblorosas, y en cosas locas como los hechizos.

La naturaleza o la educación: ¿cuál era el factor determinante? Había estado

obsesionada con esa pregunta últimamente. Sabía lo que la educación le había hecho. A los veinticinco, tenía un serio problema con la intimidad. Ansiaba algo que no podía nombrar, y que la aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo.

¿Pero cuál era su naturaleza? ¿Era verdaderamente brillante y fría como sus padres? Recordaba demasiado bien el tiempo en que había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para preguntarle a su padre qué era el amor. El amor es una ilusión para cambiar fiscalmente de estado civil, Bella. Les hace sentir que la vida podría tener valor para vivirla. Escoge a tu consorte por el cociente intelectual, la ambición y los recursos. Mejor aún, escojámoslo por ti. Ya tengo en mente varias parejas adecuadas.

Antes de que ella se hubiera permitido el gusto de su Gran Ataque de Rebelión,

obedientemente había salido con unos cuantos de los elegidos de sus padres. Esos

hombres áridos e intelectuales la habían evaluado, la mayoría de las veces, a través de ojos enrojecidos de estar constantemente mirando en un microscopio o un libro de texto, con poco interés en ella como persona, y un gran interés en lo que podrían hacer sus formidables padres por sus carreras. No habían habido apasionadas declaraciones de amor imperecedero, sólo confirmaciones fervientes de que harían un equipo brillante.

Isabella Swan, la privilegiada hija de científicos famosos que se habían elevado por sí mismos de la pobreza extrema de su niñez hasta los codiciados puestos en Los

Álamos National Laboratory haciendo investigación cuántica altamente secreta para el Departamento de Defensa, había tenido por casi imposible obtener una cita fuera de la elitista comunidad científica en la que se había criado. En la universidad había sido incluso peor. Los hombres se habían citado con ella por tres razones: para tratar de congraciarse con sus padres, para ver si tenía cualquier teoría que valiera la pena robar, y, no menos importante, por el prestigio de salir con el prodigio. Esos pocos a los que les habían llamado la atención sus otras cualidades (traducido: la generosa talla C de su sujetador) no se habían detenido demasiado después de saber quién era y qué cursos aprobaba con honores mientras ellos apenas lograban arañar para aprobarlos.

Se había hecho temiblemente cínica a los veintiuno.

Se había dado de baja del programa de doctorado a los veintitrés, abriendo un cisma irrevocable entre ella y sus padres.

Sola como el infierno a los veinticinco. Una auténtica isla.

Dos años atrás, había pensado que con cambiar de empleo, con tener un trabajo bonito, normal y común con personas agradables, normales y comunes que no eran científicos se vengaría de sus problemas. Había hecho un duro intento para encajar y construir una vida nueva. Pero finalmente se había percatado de que el problema no era su elección de carrera.

Aunque se había dicho a sí misma que había ido a Escocia para perder su virginidad, la cruel verdad era que había ocultado sus motivos más profundos y mucho más frágiles.

El problema era que Bella Swan no sabía si tenía corazón.

Cuando Edward había hablado tan apasionadamente acerca de lo que buscaba en una mujer, casi se había arrojado sobre él, loco o no. La familia… hablar… obtener placer de la belleza exuberante de las Highlands… tener niños que serían amados. La fidelidad, la unión, y un hombre que no besaría a otra mujer si estuviera casado. Sospechaba que Edward era un poco como una isla también.

Oh, ella sabía por qué realmente había ido a Escocia: necesitaba saber si amor realmente era una ilusión. Estaba desesperada por cambiar, encontrar algo que la sacudiera con fuerza y la hiciera sentir.

Bien, esto ciertamente calificaba. Si ella quería convertirse en una persona nueva,

entonces qué mejor forma de empezar que obligarse a suspender completamente la

incredulidad3, lanzando la cautela al viento. Echar a un lado todo lo que había sido educada para creer y zambullirse en la vida, tan desordenada como ésta fuera. Para rescindir el control sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor y confiar ese control a un loco. Criada en un ambiente donde el intelecto era apreciado por sobre todo lo demás, allí estaba su oportunidad para actuar impulsivamente, con instinto visceral.

Con un loco guapísimo, si fuera el caso.

Sería bueno para ella. ¿Quién sabía qué podría salir de eso?

Era como sentir un cigarrillo divinamente perverso llamándola.

—Ven— dijo él, cuando ella regresó. Había encendido fuego en su ausencia, y la joven consideró pedirle su encendedor, pero estaba demasiado exhausta para armarse de la energía suficiente para una potencial disputa sobre la propiedad. Violando totalmente su privacidad, él había registrado su mochila y había creado una cama insignificante esparciendo su previamente limpia ropa sobre el suelo. Una reciente adquisición, una vibrante tanga carmín, adornada con siluetas del terciopelo negras de gatitos que retozaban, asomaba entre una sudadera y un par de pantalones vaqueros. Ella pasó un momento calculando las posibilidades por las que él expondría la única tanga que había comprado en su vida, pero nunca había usado: la tanga que tenía la intención de llevar puesta cuando perdiera la virginidad.

Inconcebible. Lo miró suspicazmente, segura de que había exhibido sus bragas a

propósito, pero si era así, era la imagen de la inocencia.

—No puedo obtener comida para ti esta noche— él se disculpó—, pero comeremos en la mañana. Por ahora, debes dormir.

Ella no dijo nada, solamente lanzó una mirada irritada en sus ropas, esparcida a través

de varitas de leña, hojas y tierra. Irritándola todavía más, él permanecía de pie en el perímetro de luz lanzado por las llamas, dificultando que ella lo viera claramente. Pero no se perdió esa sacudida leonina y perezosamente sensual de la cabeza masculina, echando hacia atrás su pelo oscuro y sedoso por sobre su hombro. Gritaba ven aquí, y la tentaba a pedir más.

Él encontró su mirada furiosa con una sonrisa provocativa y gesticuló hacia su ropa.

—Te hice un camastro para dormir. En mi época, extendería mi plaid para ti. Pero también te calentaría con el calor de mi cuerpo desnudo. ¿Me quito el plaid?

—No hay ninguna necesidad de tomarse la molestia— ella barbotó precipitadamente—. Mis ropas están bien. Maravillosas. Realmente.

A pesar de las tierras bajas abismales de sus emociones y las tierras altas febriles de sus hormonas, estaba rendida hasta los huesos y desesperada por alcanzar la altiplanicie del sueño. Bella había hecho más ejercicio ese día que en un mes en casa. El montón pequeño de ropa cerca del fuego repentinamente parecía tan invitador como una cama.

—¿Y tú?— preguntó ella, renuente a dormir si él iba a estar despierto.

—Aunque no me creas, dormí por un tiempo larguísimo y encuentro que estoy más

que renuente a cerrar mis ojos otra vez. Mantendré la vigilancia.

Ella lo evaluó recelosamente y no se movió.

—Me agradaría darte algo para ayudar a que te relajes— ofreció él.

Las cejas de la mujer se unieron.

—¿Como qué? ¿Una droga o algo por el estilo?— preguntó indignada.

—Me han dicho que tengo un efecto tranquilizador con mis manos. Frotaría tu

espalda, acariciaría tu pelo hasta que flotaras pacíficamente…

—Creo que no— dijo ella con frialdad.

Un destello rápido de dientes blancos fue la única indicación que tuvo de que se

estaba divirtiendo.

—Entonces recuerda que te lo ofrecí. Acuéstate antes de que te caigas. Debemos cubrir una gran cantidad de superficie mañana. Aunque te podría cargar, siento que tú

no lo apreciarías.

—Condenadamente correcto, Masen— ella masculló, mientras se dejaba caer al

suelo cerca del fuego. Arrugó su camisa convirtiéndola en una especie de almohada y la acolchó bajo su cabeza.

—¿Estás lo suficientemente caliente?— él preguntó suavemente en la oscuridad.

—Estoy definitivamente tostada— mintió ella.

Y en verdad, tembló sólo un poco antes de avanzar lentamente más cerca del fuego y

caer en una profunda inconsciencia sin sueños.

Edward observó el sueño de Bella Swan. Su cabello castaño, veteado con toques pelirrojos, brillaba tenuemente a la luz del fuego. Su piel era suave, sus labios exuberantes y rosados, el inferior mucho más lleno que el superior. Para besarlos de lleno. Por encima de sus ojos en forma de almendra, sus cejas castañas se arqueaban hacia arriba en los bordes exteriores, añadiendo una arrogancia aristocrática al semblante ceñudo que tan frecuentemente exhibía. Yacía sobre su costado, y sus pechos generosos se presionaban juntos en curvas peligrosamente tentadoras, pero no eran sus atributos físicos por sí solos los que lo conmovían.

Era la mujer más inusual que alguna vez había encontrado. Lo que fuere que hubiera forjado su temperamento, era una aleación curiosa de audacia y cautela, y había comenzado a percibir que tenía una mente lista y rápida. Tan pequeñita, y sin embargo sin miedo de empujar su barbilla en el aire y gritarle. Él sospechaba que la audacia era más propia de su naturaleza, mientras su cautela era una cosa aprendida.

La audacia le serviría bien en las pruebas que llegarían, y habría muchas. Edward

escarbó en sus fragmentos de memoria, que era aún frustrantemente incompleta. Tenía dos días para recuperar perfectamente sus recuerdos. Era imperativo que aislara y estudiara cada detalle de qué había ocurrido antes de su encantamiento.

Con un suspiro pesado, dio su espalda al fuego y se quedó mirando la noche en un mundo que no comprendía y del que no tenía deseo de formar parte. Encontraba ese siglo inquietante, sus sentidos hostigados por el ritmo antinatural de ese mundo, y se sentía animado por la idea de que no tendría que pasar demasiado tiempo en él. A

medida que escuchaba los sonidos poco familiares de la noche —un zumbido en el aire que pocos lograrían oír, un trueno intermitente extraño en el cielo— reflexionaba en su entrenamiento, examinando cuidadosamente los compartimentos de información almacenada en su mente.

La precisión era necesaria, y se sobrepuso a un arranque de ansiedad. Nunca había

hecho lo que pronto tendría que hacer, y aunque su educación lo había preparado para eso, la posibilidad de cometer un error era inmensa. Su memoria era formidable, pero el propósito para el cual había sido adiestrado nunca había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que no estuviera en el Castillo Masen cuando realizara el rito, y que no tendría acceso a las tablillas o cualquiera de los libros.

Aunque se creía ampliamente que el Druidismo había languidecido —dejando sólo practicantes ineptos de hechizos inferiores— y que los estudiosos antiguos habían prohibido escribir algo de ellos, ambas creencias eran mitos que habían sido cultivados y propagados por los mismos pocos druidas restantes. Eso era lo que deseaban que el mundo creyera, y los druidas habían sido siempre expertos en la ilusión.

Al contrario de esa creencia, el Druidismo había prosperado, aunque los druidas británicos, propensos al melodrama, apenas poseían el conocimiento para lanzar un hechizo efectivo de sueño, según los cálculos de Edward.

Muchos milenios atrás, después de que los Tuatha De Danaan hubieran dejado el

mundo mortal por lugares más excepcionales, sus druidas, mortales e incapaces de

acompañarlos, habían competido entre ellos mismos por el poder.

Entonces había acaecido una batalla prolongada que casi había destruido el mundo. En la secuela espeluznante, una estirpe había sido seleccionada para conservar lo más sacro de la tradición Druida. Y así el propósito de los Masen había sido diseñado. Sanar, enseñar, proteger. Enriquecer el mundo por el mal que ellos le habían hecho.

El conocimiento fabuloso y peligroso, incluyendo las guías estelares y la geometría

sacra, había sido cuidadosamente entintado en trece volúmenes y en siete tablillas de piedra, y los druidas Masen guardaban ese banco de conocimiento con sus almas. Cuidaban de Escocia, usaban las piedras sólo cuando era necesario para el mayor bien del mundo, y hacían lo mejor para sofocar los rumores acerca de ellos.

El ritual que realizaría en Ban Drochaid precisaba ciertas fórmulas que debían

recitarse sin error, y estaba inseguro de tres de ellas. Las tres más cruciales. ¿Pero quién habría creído que estaría atrapado en un siglo futuro? Si arribaban a las piedras, si el Castillo Masen ya no existiera y las tablillas estuvieran perdidas... bien, por eso él necesitaba a Bella Swan.

Ban Drochaid, sus piedras tremendamente amadas, eran el puente blanco, el puente de la cuarta dimensión: el tiempo. Milenios atrás, los druidas habían observado que el

hombre podía moverse en tres formas: hacia adelante y hacia atrás, de lado a lado, arriba y abajo. Luego habían descubierto el puente blanco, después de lo cual podían moverse en una cuarta dirección. Cuatro veces al año el puente podría ser abierto: los dos equinoccios y los dos solsticios. Ningún hombre común podía valerse del puente blanco,

pero ningún Masen jamás había sido común. Desde el principio del tiempo, habían sido educados para hacer cualquier cosa, excepto poseer tal poder: la habilidad para viajar a través del tiempo, pues era una responsabilidad inmensa. Estaban obligados a obedecer infaliblemente sus muchos juramentos.

Ella pensaba estaba loco ahora; seguramente lo abandonaría si sobrecargara su mente

con más de sus planes. No podía arriesgarse a decirle nada. Sus métodos druidas ya habían hecho huir de él a demasiadas mujeres.

Durante el tiempo que permanecieran juntos en el siglo de ella, le gustaría seguir

viendo esa luz tenue de deseo en su mirada, no de repulsión. Le gustaría sentirse como un hombre sencillo con una mujer preciosa que lo deseaba. Porque en el momento en que terminara el ritual, ella le temería, y tal vez… no, seguramente, lo odiaría.

Pero no tenía otra elección. Sólo el ritual y las esperanzas de un tonto. Sus

juramentos exigían que retornara para evitar la destrucción de su clan. Sus juramentos

exigían que hiciera todo lo que hiciera falta para lograrlo.

Él cerró sus ojos, odiando sus opciones.

Si Bella hubiera despertado durante la noche, entonces lo habría visto, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, contemplando el cielo, hablándose suavemente en un lenguaje muerto por miles de años.

Pero una vez que él había dicho las palabras del hechizo para intensificar el sueño, ella durmió pacíficamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**20****de****septiembre**

**10:02****a.m.**

Bella nunca había sentido tan agudamente sus cinco pies y veintitrés pulgadas en su vida, mientras se arrastraba detrás del Behemoth que no entendía el concepto de limitaciones físicas.

Mientras estiraba al máximo sus piernas, meciendo sus brazos para generar más impulso, completamente consciente qué tan inútil era el esfuerzo, porque el impulso era dependiente de la masa, y la masa de ese hombre era tres veces mayor que la de ella — ergo, él podía andar más que ella hasta el infinito— excepto cualquier complicación imprevista: su temperamento, por ejemplo, que sufría una crisis nerviosa.

—Masen, voy a matarte si no reduces la velocidad.

—Estoy intrigado por saber cómo tienes la intención de hacer eso, cuando no puedes

siquiera mantener mi paso— bromeó él.

Ella no estaba con ánimos para bromear.

—¡Estoy cansada y tengo hambre!

—Comiste uno de esas barras de tu paquete hace apenas un cuarto de hora, cuando nos detuvimos para examinar tu mapa y planear el curso más rápido— le recordó él.

—Estoy hambrienta de comida real—. Y voy a necesitarla, pensó con una sensación

de hundimiento, pues el mapa turístico en su mochila había indicado que el recorrido

más rápido desde su posición presente hasta Ban Drochaid era de ochenta millas de carrera a campo traviesa.

—¿Cazo y despellejo un conejo para ti?

¿Un conejito? ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Eww. No. Deberías detenerte en el siguiente pueblo. No puedo creer que no me

dejaste entrar en Fairhaven. Estábamos justo allí. Había café— ella agregó lastimeramente.

—Para alcanzar Ban Drochaid por la mañana, debemos viajar sin pausa.

—Bien, sigues insistiendo en recoger esas piedras estúpidas— ella se quejó.

—Entenderás el propósito de mis piedras estúpidas mañana— dijo él, palmeando su

sporran, donde él había amontonado varias piedras del camino.

—Mañana. Tú me lo mostrarás mañana. Todo será explicado mañana. No estaré viva

para mañana, y tú requieres un montón de fe, Masen — dijo ella, exasperada.

Él la miró por encima de su hombro.

—Sí, lo hago, Bella Swan. Pero doy mucho a cambio a las personas que tienen fe

en mí. Te podría cargar, si lo deseas.

—Creo que no. ¿Por qué no reduces simplemente la velocidad un poco?

Él se detuvo, evidenciando el primer indicio de impaciencia que le había visto.

—Muchacha, si ese mapa que tienes es correcto, tenemos hasta la víspera de mañana para hacer una distancia de casi ochenta millas. Eso son tres de tus millas por hora, sin parar para dormir. Aunque yo podría correr mucho del camino, sé que tú no puedes. Si puedes hacer cuatro millas por hora, entonces puedes descansar más tarde.

—Eso es imposible— Bella se quedó sin aliento—. La "milla más rápida". Una vez

corrí en un circuito de una milla en diez minutos y medio, casi morí. Y fue sólo una

milla. Tuve que descansar por horas y comer chocolate para reanimarme. Masen,

necesitamos alquilar un coche— ella hizo otro intento. Más temprano, al averiguar el largo de la caminata que él tenía pensado que hicieran, había propuesto la alternativa, pero el hombre simplemente había tirado de ella y se la había llevado a la fuerza en un paso enérgico—. Podríamos hacer ochenta millas en una hora en coche.

Él la recorrió con la mirada y se estremeció.

—Confío en mis pies. No en los carromatos.

—Vamos— ella casi gimió—. No puedo mantener el mismo paso que tú. Sería un asunto simple. Podemos ir al siguiente pueblo, alquilar un coche, conducir hasta tus piedras, y me puedes mostrar cualquier cosa que sea esta misma tarde.

—No te puedo mostrar nada hasta mañana. No tendría ningún sentido llegar hoy.

—Dijiste que necesitabas detenerte en el castillo. Si recorremos el camino entero, entonces eso no va a dejarte nada de tiempo para visitar tu vieja tierra con tus enfurruñamientos— apuntó ella.

—Yo no me enfurruño, ni allí ni en ningún lado, mujer. Tú me haces enfurruñar—. Un músculo en su mandíbula saltó—. Debes caminar más rápidamente.

—Tendrás suerte si me muevo del todo. ¿No has tenido noticias de la Primer Ley de Newton del Movimiento? Es inercia, Masen. Un objeto que está en reposo quiere quedarse en reposo. No puedes esperar que venza las leyes de la naturaleza. Por eso es que hacer ejercicio es tan difícil para mí. Además, creo que tú tienes miedo—. Bella se sintió un poco culpable para jugar rápida e imprecisamente con Newton, pero la mayoría de la gente no tenía idea qué hablaba cuando traía a colación las leyes del movimiento, y en vez de revelar su ignorancia y discutir con ella, usualmente cambiaban de tema. Un método sucio, pero impresionantemente efectivo. Se valdría de cualquier cosa que la pudiera salvar de andar ochenta espantosas millas.

Él clavaba los ojos en ella extrañamente, con una mezcla de sobresalto y confusión.

—No conozco nada de ese Newton, pero, claro, pasó por alto lograr una comprensión completa de los objetos y el movimiento. Y difícilmente tengo miedo a uno de tus carromatos tontos.

¿Él nunca había tenido noticias de Isaac Newton? ¿Dónde había estado viviendo ese hombre? ¿En una caverna?

—Maravilloso— ella saltó al ataque—. Si no tienes miedo, entonces regresemos a

Fairhaven y alquilaré un coche. Incluso lo pagaré yo. Estaremos en tu castillo para la hora del almuerzo.

Él tragó saliva. Realmente tiene aversión a los coches, reflexionó ella. Exactamente el

tipo de aversión que un hombre de hacía quinientos años podría evidenciar. O, pensó

cínicamente, el tipo de aversión desplegado por un actor que había tenido en cuenta su

actuación hasta los mínimos detalles. Una parte pequeña y malvada dentro de ella deseaba aplastar el paquete extragrande de testosterona en un rudimentario y compacto coche, simplemente para saber hasta dónde él llevaría su interpretación.

—Déjame ayudarte, Masen— lo sedujo con la voz—. Tú pediste mi ayuda. Todo lo que trato de hacer es llevarte al castillo más rápido de lo que posiblemente podrías llegar allí por tus propios medios. Además, claramente no hay forma de que yo sea capaz de caminar por dos días. O conseguimos un coche, o simplemente puedes olvidarte de mí.

Él apagó un suspiro frustrado.

—Bien. Me transportaré en uno de tus carromatos. Tienes razón al pensar que necesito tiempo para prepararme, y es francamente obvio que no tienes la intención de

hacer ningún esfuerzo para incrementar tu paso.

Bella sonrió todo el camino de regreso a Fairhaven. Colocaría tiritas sobre las

ampollas en sus talones, donde sus botas de excursionismo la habían irritado. Tomaría café y chocolate y bollos para el desayuno. A él le compraría ropa, alquilaría un coche, y

lo regresaría a su familia, que seguramente sabría lo que estaba mal con él. Empezaba a parecer un día sobradamente bueno después de todo, pensó, robando una mirada al hombre atractivo que la guiaba mucho más lento ahora… que, en realidad, estaba arrastrando los pies a su lado. Se veía miserable. Ella no se rió, porque sabía que debía haber llevado puesta una expresión idéntica cuando habían estado viajando en la dirección opuesta.

La mañana estaba mejorando positivamente. El parche de nicotina que se había puesto más temprano mientras se refrescaba en el bosque funcionaba bastante bien. La

nicotina canturreaba a través de sus venas y ya no le preocupaba que pudiera, en un ataque de irritabilidad, herir a la siguiente persona que viera, o peor, sufrir una angustia oral, que la obligara a hace algo con, o para, alguna parte de Edward Masen que después lamentaría. Iba a sobrevivir y tenía otra vez el control.

El control lo es todo. Su madre, Reneé, a menudo se lo había dicho con su

británica voz seca y fría. Si controlas la causa, entonces posees el efecto. Si no lo haces,

los acontecimientos evolucionarán como fichas de dominó que se vuelcan y no tendrás a

nadie a quien culpar excepto tú misma.

Oh, cállate, madre, Bella pensó testarudamente. Sus padres habían muerto, y todavía

parecían querer controlar su vida. Aún así, Reneé había demostrado un punto válido.

Sólo porque Bella había estado distraída por el estado de sus emociones —una cosa que Elizabeth nunca hubiera permitido—, descuidadamente había dejado caer su mochila sin primero examinar sus alrededores. Si hubiera prestado atención, entonces no habría colocado el bolso en una posición tan precaria. Sin embargo lo había hecho, y se había caído fuera de su alcance, y ella había ido a dar a una caverna. Ese único momento de descuido la había atascado en las Highlands con un hombre muy enfermo o muy desquiciado.

Era demasiado tarde para el arrepentimiento. Ahora sólo podía hacer el control de los

daños. En ese momento ella era la que estaba estirando las piernas, urgiéndolo a que caminara más rápido. Él lo hizo en un silencio amenazante, así que la joven usó esos momentos tranquilos para afirmar su determinación de que él no era una desmontadora de cerezas potencial.

Lograron regresar a Fairhaven en menos de una hora, y la joven suspiró aliviada ante

la visión de las posadas acogedoras, bicicletas y agencias de rentas de autos, las cafeterías y las tiendas. Ya no estaba sola con él, enfrentada por la constante tentación de separarse de su virginidad o empezar a fumar otra vez, o ambas cosas. Correrían a las tiendas y juntarían… ¡oh!

Ella se detuvo y lo observó con súbita desilusión.

—No puedes ir más allá, Masen. No hay forma de que puedas entrar andando en

el pueblo viéndote de esta manera—. Pecadoramente guapo, un guerrero medio desnudo que no podría entremezclarse con los turistas viéndose como un terrorista medieval.

Él bajó la mirada y se recorrió a sí mismo, luego la dirigió a ella.

—Estoy más cubierto que tú— dijo con una indignada y completamente aristocrática exhalación por la nariz.

Suponiéndose que el hombre incluso exhalaría por la nariz como un miembro de la aristocracia.

—Tal vez. Pero tú estás cubierto incorrectamente. No sólo eres una fábrica ambulante de armas, sino que no llevas nada más que una manta envuelta alrededor de ti—. Cuando él frunció el entrecejo, ella se apresuró a consolarlo—. Es una manta muy bonita, pero ese no es el punto.

—Tú no me dejarás, Bella Swan— dijo él quedamente—. No lo permitiré.

—Te di mi palabra de que te ayudaría a llegar a tus piedras— recordó ella.

—No tengo forma de calibrar la sinceridad de tu palabra.

—Mi palabra es buena. Además, no tienes otra elección.

—Pero la tengo. Caminaremos— él tomó su mano y comenzó a arrastrarla de regreso

al camino por el que habían venido.

Bella se aterrorizó. No había manera en que ella caminara por dos días. Ninguna

forma en el maldito infierno.

—Bien— ella gritó—. Puedes venir. Pero tienes que librarte de esas armas. No puedes pasearte tranquilamente en Fairhaven con un hacha en tu espalda, una espada en

tu cintura y cincuenta cuchillos.

Su mandíbula se puso tirante y ella podía ver que él preparaba una lista de protestas.

—No— dijo ella, levantando una mano para interrumpirlo incluso antes de que empezara a hablar—. Un cuchillo. Puedes conservar un cuchillo y eso es todo. El resto se queda aquí. Regresaremos por ellos una vez que tengamos un coche. Puedo explicar tu disfraz diciendo que estás trabajando en una de esas recreaciones de batallas, pero no podré explicar tantas armas.

Con un suspiro ventoso, él se quitó las armas. Después de depositarlas bajo un árbol, se movió a regañadientes hacia el pueblo.

—Uh, perdóname— dijo ella señalando hacia su espalda.

—¿Ahora qué?—. Él se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, significativamente exasperado.

Ella contempló con mordacidad la espada, que él no se había quitado.

—Tú dijiste un cuchillo. No especificaste de qué tamaño debería ser.

Hubo un peligroso destello de luz en su mirada y, percatándose que lo había

empujado hasta el límite de lo que estaba dispuesto a ceder, ella accedió. Simplemente diría que la espada era parte del disfraz. Ella recorrió el arma con la mirada, deseando

que esas gemas brillantes en la empuñadura se viesen menos reales. Podrían terminar por ser asaltados por una tonta espada falsa.

En la agencia de alquiler, Bella arrendó el último automóvil disponible, un coche

pequeño y destartalado, y acordó recogerlo en una hora, lo cual les daría tiempo suficiente para comprar ropa, comida y café antes de salir para Alborath. Guiándolo más allá de las miradas curiosas de los espectadores, y ocasionalmente tirando fuertemente de su brazo cuando él se detenía para quedarse con la mirada fija en algo, finalmente lo metió en Barrett's, una tienda de artículos deportivos que tenía una variedad de otros artículos obligatorios para los turistas.

Inmediatamente él estaría presentable. Las personas dejarían de mirarlo estúpidamente mientras él pasaba antes de desviar su escrutinio hacia ella, como si trataran de sacar en claro lo que una perfectamente normal, si bien un poco mugrienta, americana, estaba haciendo al pasearse junto a tal bárbaro. Dejarían de atraer la atención hacia ellos —una cosa que Bella aborrecía— y se dedicarían a un bonito paseo en coche hacia Alborath. Quizá almorzaría con la familia de Edward mientras ella explicaba cómo lo había encontrado. Lo confiaría a su hogar familiar y luego alcanzaría a su grupo de excursión en el siguiente pueblo.

¿Quieres realmente dejarlo? ¿Regresar con los ancianos?

Después de la última noche, no estaba segura de poder dejarlo. Quizá se retrasaría por

un tiempo cerca de su casa y vería cómo estaba antes de seguir adelante. No era como si hubiera algo en los Estados Unidos por lo que ella tuviera prisa por regresar. Ni su

trabajo, ni la exquisita casa edificada en Canyon Road en Santa Fe —que evitaba desde la muerte de sus padres—. Demasiados recuerdos, todavía frescos y dolorosos.

Quizá se alojaría en un bed-and-breakfast cercano a la casa de Edward durante algún

tiempo; sería la cosa más caritativa que podía hacer.

—¿Dónde vas?— siseó Bella cuando él pasó rápidamente más allá de ella,

arrastrando su mano sobre una percha de equipos de gimnasia color púrpura. Pasó su mano sobre una sudadera de color lavanda, luego clavó los ojos en una badana lila, ignorándola. Ella negó con la cabeza pero, después de vacilar un momento, decidió que él debería ser lo suficientemente inofensivo para vagar por la tienda mientras ella seleccionaba algo para que pudiera ponerse encima.

Bella se concentró en escoger ropa para un hombre que tuviera el cuerpo excesivamente desarrollado de un atleta profesional. Aunque Barrett's tenía una variedad de vestimentas, pocos hombres tenían su altura y corpulencia. Remetió algunos pantalones vaqueros bajo un brazo, ojeó una camisa de tela de jean, y recorrió con la mirada sus hombros anchos. Nunca se ajustaría. Una camisa playera de cuello en V podría hacerlo, en algodón elástico, pero definitivamente no color blanco. Haría contraste demasiado bien con su pelo cobrizo sedoso y su piel profundamente dorada. La visión de una blanca T estirada a través de su pecho musculoso la podría persuadir de catapultar su cereza en él.

Lo sintió volverse hacia ella. El pelo al dorso de su cuello zumbó en el momento que

él dio un paso a su lado, pero ella se rehusó a mirarlo. Al mismo tiempo, un ronroneo

femenino del otro lado preguntó:

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Bella miró hacia arriba del montón de camisas playeras para encontrar una dependienta alta, patilarga y treintañera, con unas gafas de bibliotecario posadas sobre la nariz por encima de una exuberante boca fruncida, mirando más allá de ella, contemplando al Masen con fascinación.

—Traes puesta una vestimenta antigua, ¿verdad?— ella habló con un zumbido

rítmico, ignorando a Bella enteramente—. Un tejido tan precioso. No tengo visto el patrón antes.

Edward dobló sus brazos a través de su pecho, su cuerpo ondeando bajo las bandas de

cuero.

—Y no lo harás— dijo él—. Este Masen es único.

Allí volvió el lanzamiento leonino de su cabeza, lo cual en una mujer se habría visto como un gesto tímido, pero que en él era un irresistible ven-acá-si-piensas-que-puedes- controlarme. Bella no esperó que la dependienta empezara a babear incontroladamente.

O fuera más allá. Empujó una pila de pantalones vaqueros y camisas a los brazos de Edward, obligándolo a desdoblar sus brazos y descartar la postura de macho.

—Permíteme mostrarte un cuarto de pruebas— ronroneó la dependienta—. Estoy completamente segura de que encontraremos algo para satisfacer tus… deseos… en Barrett's.

Oh, ahórrame las insinuaciones, pensó Bella, sin compadecerse del interés en los

ojos de la mujer. Él podría estar chiflado, pero era su chiflado. Ella lo había encontrado.

Bloqueando el pasillo para impedir que —buscó con la mirada el nombre de la mujer en la etiqueta— Irina lo mirara, dio un codazo a Edward hacia el vestidor. Irina inhaló por la nariz y trató de rodearla, pero Bella la interceptó en un irritado y pequeño baile en el estrecho pasillo hasta que oyó a Edward cerrar la puerta del vestidor detrás. Dejando caer pesadamente sus puños en su cintura, Bella miró bajo su nariz

hacia arriba, a la patilarga Irina y dijo:

—Perdimos nuestro equipaje. Su disfraz era todo lo que tenía en el portátil. No necesitamos ninguna ayuda.

Irina recorrió con la mirada la casilla de prueba, donde las pantorrillas musculosas de Edward eran visibles bajo la corta puerta blanca, luego desdeñosamente examinó a Bella, desde sus cejas no muy recientemente depiladas hasta los dedos de los pies de sus enlodadas botas de excursionismo.

—Encontraste un escocés, ¿verdad, pequeña nyaff? Ustedes los americanos son dados

a saltar sobre nuestros hombres con la misma sed que demuestran por nuestro whisky, y

no creo que puedan maniobrar con nuestro whisky tampoco.

—Con toda seguridad puedo maniobrar a mi marido para sacarlo de aquí— espetó

Bella, más fuerte de lo que a ella le habría gustado.

Irina dirigió una mirada apuntando a su mano sin anillo y arqueó una ceja

meticulosamente moldeada que hizo que Bella sintiera que tenía arbustos pequeños y revoltosos creciendo por encima de sus ojos, pero se negó a sentirse humillada y

devolvió la mirada en un silencio helado. Cuando no hizo esfuerzos para explicar por qué no lucía un anillo de matrimonio y no demostró ninguna inclinación a abandonar su bloqueo del pasillo, Irina se puso en camino para mullir y poner en orden los suéteres que Bella había desparramado en la mesa de despliegue.

Tragándose un gruñido gatuno, Bella se movió a su posición de guardia fuera del cuarto de pruebas, golpeando ligeramente su pie con impaciencia. Un sonido de swoosh de tela la alertó de que él estaba quitándose su plaid, y Bella puso empeño para no pensar en él parado detrás de la frágil puerta, desnudo. Fue más duro que probar no pensar en un cigarrillo, y sus pensamientos desobedientes lo manejaron aún peor: mientras más trataba de no pensar en la idea, más lo hacía.

—¿Bella?

Arrastrándose de una fantasía en la cual ella chorreaba jarabe de chocolate en él, dijo:

—¿Um?

—Estos trews… ¡och! ¡Por Amergin!

Bella bufó. El Masen fingía descubrir las cremalleras, y si llevaba puesto un verdadero plaid del siglo dieciséis (según lo que su guía de excursión les había dicho), no tenía ropa interior encima. Oyó unas pocas maldiciones masculladas más, luego un zzzzzp. También otra maldición. Él sonaba tan convincente…

—Sal y déjame verte— dijo ella, luchando para mantenerse seria.

Su voz sonó estrangulada cuando él contestó:

—Tú tendrás que entrar.

Robando una mirada furtiva a Irina, convenientemente acosada por un adolescente lleno de espinillas, Bella entró en el vestidor. Él se observaba a sí mismo en el espejo y le daba la espalda, y, Cielos, ella habría estado mucho mejor si nunca hubiera visto su musculoso trasero apretado en un par de ajustados pantalones vaqueros descoloridos. Su pelo cobrizo y largo ondeaba sobre sus hombros y su espalda, invitándola a pasar rápidamente sus dedos entre ellos y continuar hacia abajo por las cordilleras espléndidas de músculo.

—Date la vuelta— dijo ella, su boca repentinamente seca.

Él hizo eso, con una expresión ceñuda.

Ella contempló su pecho desnudo y, con esfuerzo, se obligó a recordarse que

supuestamente debía tener la vista en los pantalones vaqueros. Su mirada pasó rozando hacia abajo sobre su abdomen ondeado y sus caderas delgadas y…

—¿Con qué has rellenado tus pantalones, Masen?— demandó.

—Con nada que no me fue dado por Dios— él contestó rígidamente.

Bella se quedó con la mirada fija.

—No hay manera de que sea parte de ti. Has debido haber atascado un calcetín o…

algo. Oh, caramba—. Ella levantó su mirada de su ingle. Un músculo latía en su mandíbula, y él estaba adorablemente incómodo.

—No creo que tuvieras la intención de torturarme, vi a otros hombres en la calle con esta ropa, así que no tomaré represalias. Sin embargo, pienso que el problema es casi el mismo que el de mis pies— le informó.

—¿Tus pies?— ella repitió casi en silencio, su mirada descendiendo. Eran grandes.

—Sí—. Él gesticuló hacia los de ella—. En tu tiempo metes tus pies en botas constrictivas, mientras que nosotros llevamos puestos cueros suaves y flexibles.

—¿Tu punto?— se las ingenió para decir Bella.

—Si no los constriñes, tienen más capacidad para crecer— dijo él, como si ella fuera ingenua.

Bella se sonrojó. De todas las cosas para hacerle una broma… ¡rellenando con calcetines sus pantalones, ciertamente!

—Masen, no creo ni por un minuto que… que…— gesticuló hacia la protuberancia en sus pantalones vaqueros— eso es tuyo. Puedo creer cualquier cosa, pero sé cuál es la apariencia de un hombre, y esa no es la apariencia de un hombre.

Él la aplastó contra la puerta del vestidor, y su boca sensual, demasiado cercana para su seguridad, se curvó en una sonrisa demasiado confiada.

—Entonces simplemente tendrás que verlo por ti misma. Tócame, muchacha. Toca mi… calcetín—. Su mirada de plata relucía con desafío, mientras él bajaba su cremallera.

—Uh-uh— ella meneó su cabeza para añadir más énfasis.

—Entonces encuéntrame un par de pantalones que no amenacen cortar mi hombría.

—Ajá— ella estuvo de acuerdo, haciendo un intento para no pensar en que había abierto la cremallera.

—No dejes que esto te asuste, muchacha. Nos adaptaremos muy bien juntos cuando haga el amor contigo— él ronroneó.

Su acento precioso, acoplado con su calcetín, era toda la persuasión que ella necesitaba para quitarle los pantalones vaqueros con los dientes. Bella cerró los ojos.

—Retrocede… o te ayudaré a encajar en ese pantalón— lo amenazó—. Con tu espada, si es necesario.

—Mírame, Isabella— dijo él suavemente.

—Bella— masculló ella.

—Bella— él accedió. Justo antes de besarla.


End file.
